


Prestige

by dspectabilis



Category: Bad - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Era (Michael Jackson), Bad MJ, Bad Michael, Bad! MJ, Bad! Michael, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Happy, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), Rockstar Michael, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Short & Sweet, Sweet, True Love, Trust, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: [BAD ERA]Prompt:You saw this man performed in your company's event last night. You're not really a big fan of music but he somehow managed to catch your attention through his magical voice and one of a kind performance. Then one night, you met him again...Summary:Sofia Warren is living her life as a writer/editor in a sports magazine. Celebrating the anniversary of their company, Achilles, she met the mysterious gentleman who performed a pop rock song during the party. They met and parted ways the same night, hoping that the universe will let them meet again by fate.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader, Michael Jackson/SofiaWarren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They saw each other for the first time

"Sofia Warren! Hurry up!"

Sofia took a last look of herself in the mirror and hurriedly meet her flatmate and colleague, Andy Woods, downstairs.

She knows that her bestfriend is starting to get annoyed the moment she called her full name.

Tonight is the anniversary party of Achilles, a sports magazine company where they worked. The whole staff will be at the party and of course, the big bosses and some big guests. Who knows who'll they meet tonight? A sports superstar perhaps?

"You look stunning as always." Andy's eyes twinkled at the sight of her bestfriend.

She's wearing a blue-black dress that rested an inch above her knee. The dress looks really elegant especially the illusion it created where the color itself depends on the perspective of the person looking at it. The sparkles of the dress also makes it eye catchy.

"And so are you." She also complimented Andy who's wearing a purple fitted dress. The dress is showing her flawless back. Andy is very sexy, indeed.

"Let's go. We have a few minutes to spare." Andy said and they both jumped to the car.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hotel where the event is taking place. Since it is a celebration party for the staff, the vibe of the party is like going to a high class club in town.

The flashy lights greeted them as soon as they arrived. They had a little chit-chat with some of their colleagues and didn't waste any time to visit the feast table and grab some alcoholic drinks.

They spent the night dancing, drinking, and bonding with their colleagues. Just like what they thought, the event didn't disappoint because they met some big names from different sports events.

Coaches, staffs, players. Name it. They met some of them.

"Oh God." Andy said while trying to catch her breath. "I can't believe we met them. I even talked to the coach of my favorite basketball team."

"Same here!" Sofia's reply is filled with excitement. "We're living our dream. Cheers to that."

Their champagne glasses clank to one another. They're really living their dreams. They are both sports whore and they both love to write. That's the main reason why they applied for a writer/editor job at Achilles. They got the chance to meet with the big names in sports field, exploring what they love, and doing their passion.

A win-win situation.

It's already past midnight but the event is still at it's peak. Overflowing liquors are all over the place, so much to everyone's delight.

At the middle of the party with the loud banging of music and flashy lights, the place became dark suddenly. The flashy lights and music were gone for a moment. It's like a blackout had happened but it's not.

It's really not.

A few seconds later, a band started to play and everyone cheered even the place remained dark. The strong but calm guitar sound accompanied by the soft banging of cymbals from the drumset filled their ears.

Even she's not a music lover, Sofia knows at this point that a pop rock song will be performed by the band who is still not in sight.

However, just the intro itself already catched everyone's attention. She's not familiar with the song but her head is starting to bang with the beat.

She can't deny it.

That music is something.

"Who's this mysterious band?" She whispered to Andy.

"I have no idea." She shrugged and returned her attention to the stage even she can't see the performer's faces.

Then here it is.

The lead singer started to work on his vocals. A spotlight was turned on, the moment he sang the first word.

Sofia will admit. He just muttered a few lines but she's already impressed.

_You never make me stay_   
_So take your weight off of me_   
_I know your every move_   
_So won't you just let me be_

Her gaze found his. She got drowned by his big, brown, doe eyes. She can't remove her gaze to him.

His beautiful face. The strong jawline. His lips, his nose, his eyes. And don't mention the curls!

She never saw someone like him before. Someone who she just saw for like 5 seconds and she instantly fell in love.

Not even her almost fiance who she discovered cheated on her months ago made her heart jump like what she's feeling right now.

Is this the alcohol speaking?

_Dirty Diana, nah_   
_Dirty Di-ana, nah_   
_Dirty Diana_   
_Let me be!_

Everything around her became silent. Her eyes only focused on him. The way he performs is just magical. She can't take her eyes off of him. It's like he's controlling her whole self.

"Hey!" Andy bursted Sofia from her own bubble. "You okay?"

"Y-yes!" Sofia answered. "Of course."

She's more than positive, She's okay.

In fact, she's just having alien feelings right now.

No big deal.

She returned her gaze on stage. He's still there, performing. Giving his heart and his soul. It's like the stage is swallowing his true self.

She's wondering, what's his real personality? Is he shy? Is he polite? Kind? Sweet?

Or is he like some of the band performers who's arrogant, cold, and full of themselves?

She sighed to herself.

_Why am I thinking about these kind of stuff?_

She can't tell but there's something happened that she wished is true.

He catched her gaze at him. They made eye contact for long seconds. She felt like he's singing to her. He penetrated her soul just by gazing.

She cleared her throat as she felt the sudden rush of electricity at the ends of her body.

_This is so wrong._

_Ugh!_

The band brought the house down. They set the place on fire. Everybody is dancing. Everybody is jumping with the beat. Everybody is having the time of their lives.

Then there's Sofia.

Fighting her own demons.

She can't believe that she found someone attractive just months after she broke up with her college sweetheart.

She found herself staring and drooling at the handsome guy whom she just saw for the very first time.


	2. Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a conversation and there's an undeniable spark.

Michael poured his heart and soul to another successful and groundbreaking performance. This is not what he see and hope for his musical career but this will do. He's enjoying and embracing what he has right now.

Performing 'Dirty Diana' is pretty exhausting. He wiped the sweat on his face as the room became dark again for a very short break. He glanced at his left where he met the very beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers.

_Damn. Not again._

He just got out of a relationship months ago. His so-called love of his life got married to some guy she's claiming she love and is the one for her.

He scolded himself.

Dirty Diana is all about groupies. Not to some random girl who...

He shook his head.

Enough of that topic.

The crowd goes wild the minute he started another song. The energy of this crowd is unbearable however, he's only interested to her reaction and her reaction only.

Thank God for his skill in performing and his secret glances to this girl looked normal and part of the whole show.

On the other hand, Sofia can't deny it. She got this very strong attraction to Michael. She can't managed to remove her eyes from him even in dark. She swear that he looked at her during the short break but who knows?

Maybe it's just her imagination.

She's also aware that her emerging feelings is so wrong. It's just so wrong...

She's trying to heal herself. Looking for some random guy is not the answer to it.

After performing three songs, the band collected their stuff. This is what they got tonight. A short gig to a celebration night. They're invited to stay though, which they gladly accepted.

Sofia felt her heart wrench seeing the band packing up. She's eyeing Michael as long as she needs before he left the place for good. She may not see him again after this encounter.

He's facing back against the crowd so that the broad shoulders of him is the only thing Sofia is admiring. And that messy curls too.

After the band's performance, the party came back to it's normal ambiance and routine. Non-stop dancing, chit-chats, and overflowing drinks maintained the party's peak.

Sofia ignored her little love palooza earlier and pushed her thoughts away. After all, Michael is nowhere to be found after the performance. She saw the other members of the band getting drunk but that one person she loves to see is missing in action.

_Maybe he already left the party and went home to his girlfriend._

That little fantasy crowded her mind.

This hot and handsome guy with oozing sex appeal is ditching a party just to go home to his girlfriend.

A sweet fantasy indeed.

She strongly believe that this man has a girlfriend. Moreso, multiple girlfriends. This man cannot be single!

Almost an hour had passed and it's already past midnight but the place is still crowded. Sofia felt her head spinning and her tired self just want to relax a bit and have some fresh air. Despite her already drunk self, she grabbed a glass of martini and her own feet brought her to the rooftop. The cold breeze touches her skin and she shivered right away.

She rests her arms on the balcony and admire the city lights that brought peace to her mind.

"Didn't expect a lady up here." Michael greeted. "Alone."

The fright and shock on her face died down the moment she saw Michael's faint but sincere smile.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She stuttered. _Fuck, it's him! He's here! Right in front of my face!_ "I'll leave y-"

"No, stop." Michael gently grabbed her arms before she finished her sentence and run away. "I'm just kidding. Stay."

His billion dollar smile makes Sofia's heart jumped out of her chest. She really can't deny that this man was sculpted by the Gods. She knows that he's handsome and all but seeing him up close? That's a different discussion.

"Oh." The only word came out from her mouth. "O-okay..."

The amusement in her eyes remained but still managed to compose her freaking out self.

"Your martini is patiently waiting for you..." He chuckled eyeing her martini that is rested on the balcony wall.

"Yeah, right." She smiled shyly and went back to her spot earlier. Michael followed her with a beer bottle on his hand.

They remained silent for a minute.

He's taking some secret glances to the wonderful lady beside him. He loves to stare at those beautiful eyes and long eyelashes. She's like the beautiful goddess in legends and myths. The one who lives on top of the mountain taking care of the environment. But she's a goddess of her own story.

His goddess...

He frowned to himself.

_This is not why you're here, lad._

"Great performance by the way..." She whispered avoiding eye contact.

"You saw it?" Michael pretended to be shocked. Of course he knows she was there...

He's eyeing her...

"Yeah." Finally, Sofia let herself drowned at his doe eyes.

They both want to show strength and confidence but deep inside, their hearts are banging like crazy. They both know that there's something special. It is the first time they met but feelings have no time constraints right?

Even if their drinks are all consumed, their conversations stayed a little longer talking about random stuff. The clear wide night sky is witnessing one of it's honest work. Just two ordinary people enjoying each other's presence.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

"Still painful?" Michael asked but they both know the answer already.

"Still painful." She gently replied trying to comfort the both of them.

They got the comfort they needed from each other. They talked about the man and the woman who broke their hearts. Sometimes, a talk with a stranger will give you all the confidence to burst out all the negative emotions that you've been burying. The unspoken pain that you chose to feel on your own...

After a few moments of heart to heart talk, Michael broke the deafening silence between them.

"I hate to say this but..." Michael hesitated for a moment. "It's getting late and I have a flight to-"

"Yes of course." Sofia cutted in. She doesn't want to bother Michael and hold him any longer.

He almost forgot his flight to Indiana the next morning - later. It's just a 4-hr flight from LA but his tired performer and drunk body needs to sleep.

Even for talking for almost hours now, the nervousness of Sofia is still present. That explains her sudden reply to Michael's unfinished thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry." She smiled. "It's just... Don't let me keep you."

Michael just let out a sincere smile instead of replying. He wants to make sure that it is really okay to leave at this moment. He can reschedule his flight anyway...

He frowned at himself.

_Mother will surely scold me again about my constant delaying and rescheduling my visit back home._

"You sure?"

"Of course." She smiled again but her true thoughts? She's hoping that the moment will last forever.

"You'll go back to the party?" He asked while glancing at his wristwatch. It's almost 3 in the morning.

"Yes, I should go back. I bet my friends are looking for me."

He smiled again. They can't stop smiling to each other. Their eyes twinkled just like how the stars twinkled at the clear, dark sky.

"Oh..." Sofia got something on her mind. "Your coat..."

She tried to remove it from her but Michael stopped him. She will not deny it but Michael's black jacket with some buckles on it gave a special warmth on her body. She didn't feel any coldness anymore even if the night breeze is pretty shivering.

"Keep it. You'll need it." He said. "Let's go down?"

She wonder what he's feeling with just his white shirt on. He gave her his jacket which is, for sure, his own protection to the cold but how about now? He assured her that he's okay so there's nothing to worry about, right?

Sofia nodded her head gently and walked beside Michael on the way to the elevator.

Within the silver walls, everything is quiet. No awkwardness. Just calm and peaceful ambiance.

Obviously, there is an emerging spark between the two but maybe, it's just too soon.

Maybe not tonight.

Both have their own hearts to heal first. Also, her conservative self and his gentleman self can't play the flirting game.

"I had a great time." Michael whispered staring at their reflections on their front.

"I enjoyed the night, too."

Then here it is.

The moment they don't want to come.

They need to separate in this elevator ride. She, to the 7th floor going back to the party, and he, to the underground parking lot.

The elevator dings.

"'Til next time." Michael muttered to Sofia, looking at her eyes for the first time since riding the elevator.

"'Til next time." She replied and gave him a sweet smile for the last time.

No one knows when they will meet soon. No one bothered to ask some contact. Or even their own names...

She stepped out of the elevator and faced the man who freed her butterflies and jolted some electricity to her body. They're just standing smiling to one another until the silver wall separates them. But before all of that, Michael was hit by a sudden realization and found Sofia's eyes right away.

"I'm Michael." He said and flashed his very attractive smile.

"Sofia." She answered with an undeniable joy in her voice.

Then it came.

The elevator doors closed.


	3. Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia told her bestfriend about her meet-up with Michael.

"I'm sorry." Andy's brows are furrowed. Confusion is written all over her face. "YOU WHAT?!"

"I know..." Sofia is very calm, sitting on the couch. She's trying not to freak out on Andy's reaction who's been pacing back and forth across the living room. "I'm sorry..."

"And you're telling me this." Andy stopped in front of Sofia pointing her index finger to the floor. "Just now." She sighed. "All these juices and tea. Just now?"

It took Sofia a week, a one whole week, to have the courage to share what happened back in the party. She knew that Andy will take it very seriously when she told her about Michael.

Michael.

The only name she knew. There's tons of Michael in the world. But a few Michael is in a band right? But is he really part of the band?

"And why did he left? Did he say something?" Andy asked still confused to what just happened.

She's wondering why the two cut off their night despite having a great time. She's even shocked that her bestfriend came back in one piece.

No kiss.

No sex.

And what's amusing is, despite the unquestionable spark she felt from the story, there's no communication. No one tried to get in touch.

"I don't really know..." Sofia shrugged. "He said something about a flight but..." Sofia think for a moment trying to remember something but nothing came to her mind. "I don't know..."

"You should really step up your game, girl." Andy glared at her. "Really, sis? None of you tried something? Took advantage? At a freaking party?!"

Sofia furrowed her brows.

"What? We just talked. That's all." Sofia stated in a matter of fact tone.

Is it really questionable that they only talked for hours?

"And that's what makes it suspicious! I really hate your conservative self sometimes."

"Well, that's what happened." Sofia arched her eyebrows to her bestfriend. With that look, Andy understood right away that she's telling the truth.

"I like this Michael guy." Andy seated beside Sofia. "I know he's the hot, sexy guy we saw at the party but come on Sofia! You're not doing anything about it?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Sofia asked, confused.

"I know the pain is still there..." Andy comforted her bestfriend. "But you have to move on. That bastard ex of yours is really out of the picture. There's nothing wrong if you, you know... look for new friends?"

Andy witnessed how Sofia almost lost herself after the break-up. Sofia's boyfriend proposed but Sofia turned it down because she already knew about the cheating behavior of his boyfriend. Well, ex rather.

In fact, Andy is very impressed to Sofia's progress. She didn't let the pain and heartbreak come against her way. Sofia came back with his true happy self in no time. However, she refused to date other guys because according to Sofia, she's not feeling it.

There is no sparks or even the attraction that Sofia wanted to feel. She's not into flings and games. She want it true and romantic. Call her a hopeless romantic but she doesn't care. All she wants is to feel the love she knows she deserves.

"I don't know, Andy." Sofia shrugged. "He said about a flight. Maybe he's not from here? Or maybe he left for good? What if he's just being nice to me? I don't wanna embarass myself, Andy."

A sad tone from Sofia is very evident. She really likes Michael. She only met him one night but who cares? It's not wrong to pursue some friendship. To know him more...

Then after that, she'll know the answer to her own questions.

"Call him. Find him." Andy suggested.

"How am I supp-"

"Silly." Andy cut her off and grinned at her.

She can't help herself but to support Sofia on this. She's not sure about Michael's true nature but she can see that Sofia had a great time. In fact, this is the first time her bestfriend talked about a guy after her own fairytale story failed and crashed in front of her own eyes.

Andy took her phone from her purse and dialled it. She's very supportive to this blossoming romance of her bestfriend. She needs to do something. It must start first before saying that Michael and Sofia never happened.

"Hello Nelson?" Sofia's eyes widened upon hearing the name. Nelson is one of the organizers of the celebration party.

Good thinking Andy!

"Yes it's me Andy." She laughed. "Yes, I'm sorry for calling but I just want to ask something." Andy glared at Sofia and gave her a wink.

"I'll just ask if you have something, I mean a contact maybe? To that guy who performed at the party? I believe his name is Michael."

Andy gave Sofia a look and an assuring smile is painted on her face. Sofia started to get nervous. She's positive that Michael's phone number will land on her own palms very soon. However, her mind is running around whether to contact him or not. Maybe it's too soon?

Or is it good if she will call first? What will she say if he answered the call?

Her heart started to beat out of her chest. She really wants to stay in touch with Michael and see how it will go.

She'll think about it first. Maybe, composed herself until she feel the right moment. Maybe it's better if she'll just wait.


	4. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet bugged Michael about his new 'girl'.

"So Mother told me you almost ditch the family gathering. How true is that?" Janet seated on the floor and rests her back on the couch where her brother Michael is taking a nap.

"The hell, Janet." Michael's tired voice emerged and he removed the pillow on his face. The pillow Janet slapped on him earlier.

"You heard me." She giggled and gave her brother a smirk. She's determined to get some tea.

"It's nothing." Michael murmured and closed his eyes again but he's attentive to what Janet might say.

"I SWEAR IF THIS IS ABOUT THAT GIRL AGAIN I'M GO--"

"NO!" Michael interrupted her. "It's not..." He sighed. "It's not about her, Dunk."

_She's not some Dirty Diana..._

"I'm gonna woop your ass that's what I'm saying..." Janet continued.

Michael's ghosting habits on family events didn't only happened once. In fact, it's not just about his physical presence. He didn't even bother to check his phone too. All of that because of the girl who dumped him. The girl who's having her happily ever after but not with him.

The bitterness oozes out of Michael as the memory of his failed romance flashes across his head.

"I'm just tired. I got a gig the night before my flight." Michael explained to her sister but she's only giving him a big, annoying smile. "What's with that face?" He said. His body is still lying on the couch.

"That's your reason? Really?" Her grin still on her face.

"Go away, Janet." He groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

"What's her name?" Janet casually asked Michael. She did not even try to remove the barrier between them because she knew, Michael is still listening.

But what she doesn't know, Michael is slowly drifting to dreamland again but he still managed to answer her question. Without his knowledge.

"Sofia." He murmured behind the pillow.

"Sofia." She repeated.

She knew something is up with Michael. She knew very well that he's hiding something else. Nothing can pass through her. She knows Michael very well, they're like twins.

Just by knowing the whereabouts from their Mother and Michael's change of attitude, he met someone. He definitely met someone and she's right.

"So... what does she look like?" She asked but instead of a decent reply, she is greeted by a snore.

"SERIOUSLY MICHAEL?! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" She slapped his arm and removed the pillow from his head. She tickled his sides and voila! The King is awake.

"What I need to do so you'll leave me alone and let me sleep?" He groaned, wiping his eyes.

"Tell me about Sofia." Confusion and shock are written all over Michael's face.

_How Janet knew about this?_

"You told me, you dummy." Janet answered. Completely read Michael's mind.

"I did?" Michael asked, still confused.

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'. "I asked her name and you said Sofia."

Michael just glared at her. His sister really knows him well. Very well. There's no need to deny.

"I have an idea. Let's call her!" Janet said excitedly and snatched Michael's phone on the coffee table.

"This is new." Janet noticed that Michael is not trying to fight her about her supposedly evil plan. "You're not going to stop me? You'll let me talk to her?"

"Yes."

"How so?" Janet crossed her arms. She's now standing in front of Michael who's lazily sitting on the couch.

"Because..." Michael started. "I don't have her number."

"WHAT?!"

"Lower your voice, please."

"YOU DON'T HAVE HER NUMBER?!" Michael just frowned at her. She really loves to shout.

"IS THIS A ONE NIGHT STAND?" Janet gasped.

"WHAT?! NO!" It's Michael's turn now to shout. "God no..." He whispered.

"THEN HOW COME YOU DON'T HAVE HER NUMBER?"

"BECAUSE I JUST MET HER AT THE PARTY!"

"Oohh..." Janet lowered her voice. "At a party? Then you kissed her? Then you had sex? THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS MIKE!" She teases. She really loves to embarass her brother.

"WHO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT SE-" Michael stopped himself. "Nothing like that happened okay?" Janet blurted out a laugh and Michael gave him an unamused look.

"I know dummy. I just want to see your reaction." She confessed.

"You're hopeless..." Michael whispered and shook his head.

"You like her. I know that too."

"I didn't say that."

"Oh trust me." She gave him a wink. "I know it before you do."

Due to Janet's continuous bugging and teasing, Michael went out to his own shell and told Janet everything.

"See? Told ya!" Janet teased. "You like her."

"Yes. Maybe." Michael smiled.

"BUT YOU'RE A DUMMY FOR DOING NOTHING."

"For God's sake..." Michael muttered.

"What? I'm saying the truth!" Janet backfired. "You like this girl but you're here in Gary Indiana, lazily sitting on that beautiful couch. DOING NOTHING!" She emphasized.

"Come on... Don't be like that." Michael pleaded. "We're in a mess. You know that..."

"Okay. Let me clear it for you." Janet sighed. "This is not about your ex who dumped you. This is not about her almost-fiance whatsoever. This is about you two, Michael and Sofia." Janet cleared her throat. "I'm not saying that it will work because you two just met but... just give it a chance, Mike."

"I don't know about that, Dunk." Michael sighed. He doesn't want to rush anything.

"She's the first lady who caught your eyes after all the pain. That's saying something..."

His sister's words got him thinking. Surely, it is about him and Sofia. It's not about other people. For once, he needs to do something that will make him happy again. Just what her sister said, it will not guarantee anything but at least, try something.

But there is something that's running to his mind, too. Why not give it a time? If he and Sofia really has something, then maybe, just maybe, they'll see each other again.

He'll just wait.

Wait for the right time.

"Her name is Sofia right? That's all you know?" Michael just nodded his head.

"And that party..." Janet rested her finger on her chin, thinking. "Is a celebration party for Achilles?"

"Right." Michael just said. He doesn't know where his sister is going.

"Okay that's it. I'm outta here." And she started to walk out of the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you. Ciao." Then her body got disappeared from the room.

"MOTHER! YOUR SON MICHAEL IS IN LOVE! DUMMY BUT IN LOVE!"

Janet's voice filled Michael's ears and he just let out a shrug to the nonsense his sister is blurting.


	5. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sweeter the second time around.

She got his number. Thanks to Andy.

He got her number. Thanks to Janet.

Both are staring and staring to their phones. There are numerous times in a day that they just going to stare at their phones where each other's names are flashed but no one is courageous enough to push the dial tone.

A month has passed but both are still hesitating to touch that call button.

Fortunately, at least in Michael and Sofia's own opinions, Andy and Janet didn't put their noses on the topic anymore. They just want some updates from time to time but they're fighting the urge to be the one to call in behalf of their own allies.

Andy is asking Sofia if she already tried to call him.

Janet is bugging Michael through calls and texts, since he's back in LA, if he already called her.

The answer for both is no.

They tried but they did not try harder.

It's always staring at the phone, searching the name in the contacts, back to staring, and voila!

Maybe I'll do it tomorrow.

Countless 'I'll do it tomorrow.' has been said and they didn't even notice that a month is already gone.

Michael came back to his normal life. Writing songs, singing some demos, performing at night gigs. Basically, a performer's life. He knew that one day, his name will be known.

Sofia also came back to her usual eveyday routine. Going to work everyday doing some interviews, scoops, writing and editing articles. She's having her life.

But at night, before going to sleep, both are having some flashes about the night at the party. There is some spark. Some kind of electricity.

Maybe it'll work.

Why not give it a try?

_Maybe tomorrow. I'll call._

***

"Sorry guys we're late." Andy greeted their friends. "Sofia here is being a baby. She doesn't want to come."

"It's because I'm tired! We're always doing this every week!" She backfired wearing her grins.

Sofia is right.

At least once a week, the group is having a chill time at a bar in town. This is their way to cope with the stress from work. The past few weeks became very hard for them. Stack of works are always waiting on their desks.

"Ayt ayt. That's enough." A friend stopped the group from having their playful arguments. "Let's start!"

It's almost 11 in the evening but no one is getting drunk. This is how they do it. Drinking session once a week but it is just a chill drinking session. No need to damage their own livers.

Everyone is dancing to Flo-rida's Right Round.

"I love this song!" Sofia yelled. It's because the song is really catchy and good but also, her imaginative boyfriend wrote the song.

"Let's go back to the table!" Andy said when the song ended.

They played a drinking game. Shots after shots. Sofia felt her dizzy head but overall, she's okay.

"We're gonna blindfold you now." Andy muttered to Sofia.

"Game!" Her already dark vision became darker and darker until all she can see is black. However, the loud music is still banging her ears.

"Drink! Drink!" The group yelled.

"What is this?" Sofia asked.

"That's the purpose of the blindfold! You don't need to see it! Just drink!" A friend explained, giggling.

"Okay fine." Sofia said.

She took the shot and felt the alcohol streaks in her throat.

_What kind of drink is that?_

After three shots, Sofia remained blind. She's okay with it not until a familiar intro of live music penetrated her ears.

"Can I remove my blindfold, please?" Sofia asked calmly. She knows that song but she wants to confirm it. She needs to see him.

_Please let me see him._

"We're not done yet." Someone said.

_You never make me stay_

_So take your weight off of me_

Sofia didn't fight back but her heart is thumping and beating very fast and loud. She doesn't give a damn to what her friends are saying.

It's him.

She knew it's him.

A grin is automatically drawn on her face.

"Okay I'm back. There's a long line in the girl's CR." Sofia heard Andy's voice.

_Andy! Please do something!_

"Oh my God..." She heard Andy's voice again. Her statement gained some questionable remarks.

Sofia doesn't want to say it but she wants everything about Michael a secret. Only Andy knows about it and that's enough.

"Remove that blindfold!" Andy hissed.

_Thank God._

Not a second later, Sofia blinked her eyes multiple times to adjust her sight to the dim lights. Her vision we're directly towards the stage where her man, yes her man, is performing.

Damn right.

The time is right.

What's currently happening in her own group is not registering to her mind. All she knows is, Andy is giving her a victory smile. Finally, they're in the same place again!

Three songs later, the set has ended. The lead performer is nowhere to be seen while the rest of the band is packing up.

"I can't see him? Did he escape?" Andy whispered. "Is he gone? Again? Sofia..." Sofia felt the worriness in her bestfriend's tone.

"Don't worry. I think I know where he is..." Sofia comforted Andy. Giving her a small, confident smile. "Be right back." She bid her goodbye.

"Get him." Andy winked at her.

Sofia gathered all her confidence and took the stairs.

One by one.

Step by step.

She takes it slow but with urge.

Until finally, she reached the rooftop. And there he is, staring at the city lights. His back facing her. His broad shoulders are welcoming her sight again. A beautiful smile is painted on her beautiful face.

"The curtains were down. I have prestige. Let's pretend that this is the backstage and I waited for you." Sofia gestured her hands even Michael can't see it. She's definitely mocking the song lyrics.

"Tell me, does it make me a Dirty Diana?" She chuckled.

Upon hearing her voice, he instantly froze. He didn't expect to hear that voice again. At least not for now.

A month had passed but what he's feeling right now is the same as the first one. Maybe it's stronger.

"That depends..." He turned around to face her. His smile is as bright as the sun. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He chuckled.

"Oh. Right." She said chuckling. "I'm not doing anything." She raised her both hands surrendering.

_Yeah you're not._

_You're not some Dirty Diana._

_You're Sofia._

_My Sofia..._

They both let out a giggle doing their own victory dances in their own minds.

"Sofia." He smiled.

He admired the beauty standing in front of him. Her white dress really looks good on her. Her hair is flowing smoothly across her back. She only wears a light make-up but in his opinion, she doesn't need any. Her beauty is natural.

_Beautiful..._

Just like what he said, a goddess...

"Michael." She smiled, too.

She realized that he's almost wearing the same outfit. The one he's wearing the first night they met. Black pants, white socks, black loafers.

Instead of the black jacket that she remembered is still in her possession, a white silky and flowy long sleeve shirt is covering his usual white shirt. She also noticed that his black curly hair is tied back. Some messy curls on the side of his face.

_How a man can be this beautiful?_

They both walked towards each other until only a feet is between them.

"Great performance by the way..." Sofia started. A smile is still painted on their faces.

Deja vu.

"I didn't know you're here." He confessed. He didn't see her in the crowd.

"My friends and I are having a blast. We're in the table when you performed so..."

"That's why I didn't see you. Got it." Michael smiled.

"Yes." She giggled. "I just heard the familiar song. And I know right away, it's you."

He just nodded his head and drowned himself to her beautiful chocolate eyes. Same as him, Sofia took the chance to appreciate his doe, brown eyes too.

"Listen..." Michael started hesitantly. "I'm sorry I didn't call y-"

"Ssshhh." Sofia interrupted her.

Instead of saying anything, she fished her phone from her pouch and dialled something. Soon after, his phone rings.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you soon enough, Michael Jackson." Sofia mocked his earlier words and revealed that she has his number all along. Also, she already know his full name.

Michael let out an amused smile while she is flashing her phone where his name is written. He picked his phone from his pocket and flashed it too for Sofia to see.

"Same here, Sofia Warren." He chuckled at her priceless expression. After all, she's not the only one who tricked him. Michael fished her contacts too!

"Thanks to my sister's mad skills." He explained. "In my own defense, I didn't know she's doing it."

"It's okay." Sofia laughed. "My bestfriend got yours too. From the party organizer."

Both of them drowned themselves in each other's laughs and presence. There's something about them that makes them comfortable whenever one is around. They love it. They loving what they're having right now. Maybe it's time to forget the past, move on, and appreciate what is offered for them.

"We skipped a lot of steps when we first met." Michael blurted.

He's talking about getting to know each other more. Asking for each other's name and contact rather than fishing and stalking just to get the phone number they just stared at and never call.

"I'm just thinking... maybe we can skip again?" Michael added.

A hopeful smirk on his face. He will not let them be separated tonight as strangers again.

He wants more.

But what he didn't know, she wants more, too.

"Skip?" Sofia's face is full of confusion. She didn't know what Michael is talking about. "What are y-"

He didn't let her finish her sentence and instead, his lips gently brushed hers. His soft hands are caressing her cheeks while her hands automatically placed on his hips. An unfamiliar but loving spark exploded the second their lips connected.

The kiss is gentle and sweet. It felt like a true love's kiss. It tastes different, not like any other kisses they had with another person. This one is special.

She let out a smile in between kisses appreciating what Michael did.

"I love skips." She teased confidently, resting her forehead to his the moment they both pulled away to gasp some air.

"Yeah..." He murmured and stared at her eyes. Without any hesitations, he connect their lips again.

The much awaited kiss happened under the clear, dark sky. Just like before, an honest work is starting to build-up some serious and romantic relationship.

After the sweet longing kiss they shared, a treasured smile is written on their faces. A genuine smile like they just found the love of their lives.

Little they know, they really found it.

Their foreheads rested to one another. Her arms around his neck and his hands on the small of her back. Just feeling the presence of each other is enough for both of them to spend the night.

They swayed their bodies and danced along as It's Been A Long, Long Time by Harry James is heard from a nearby establishment.

_Never thought that you would be_

_Standing here so close to me_

Surely, they will never let go of each other again. It seems like the song was made for them.

_There is so much I feel that I should say_

_But words can wait until some other day_

And just what like she hoped the first night they met, this moment will last forever.


	6. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating a first with a first.

"Happy monthsary, baby." Michael whispered to Sofia and gave her the sweetest kiss he can offer.

"Happy monthsary, love." Sofia answered in between kisses.

She let out a smile as Michael is devouring her lips. She never imagined that they will be in this position that soon.

It turns out, Michael and Sofia worked everything out and they're celebrating their 1st monthsary together. It may sound corny but not to them. They want to cherish each other.

"I can't believe I have the sweetest boyfriend." Sofia chuckled as she popped a strawberry in Michael's mouth. "I don't know that you're the type of guy who celebrate monthsaries." She pinched her sweetheart's nose just to tease him.

"I don't." Michael answered. "Or maybe that's before I met you." He chuckled. "It's just that, I love you so much that I want to celebrate everything with you." He muttered the words from his heart that melted not just Sofia's but his own heart too.

"Awww..." Sofia pouted, overwhelmed by Michael's words. "You're making me blush."

Michael smiled and stared at her beautiful girlfriend. The sun is setting and the light that's striking to her face is emphasizing her natural beauty.

_I'm one lucky guy._

He thought to himself.

"I love you..." Sofia muttered shyly as she played with her boyfriend's curls.

"I love you too..." Michael whispered and tucked Sofia's hair behind her ear.

They shared a long, passionate, wholesome kiss. No words are needed to explain what they feel to each other. The love they shared is too much despite knowing each other for a short time.

Michael wasted no time and asked Sofia right away to make their relationship official just days after they met again. That night where they shared that longing kiss under the sky full of stars. Sofia never hesitated to say yes since the feeling is mutual. In fact, more than mutual that no word can exactly describe and define their love.

"I love you more." Sofia chuckled after their lips parted.

"I love you most." Michael let out a high-pitched laugh on Sofia's attempt to steal his line. "Gotcha!"

Sofia pouted her lips and playfully rolled her eyes. Michael just kissed her cheek before lying his head on Sofia's lap and intertwined their fingers.

Michael prepared a surprise for Sofia. Originally, it's just a quick romantic dinner due to Sofia's hectic schedule and he just want to let Sofia rest because he knows damn well how stressful her job is. But when he learned that today and tomorrow is Sofia's rest days, he changed his plans.

She doesn't have any idea that he is planning something for a monthsary because it is not just their thing as individuals but maybe, things have changed.

Her jaw dropped when Michael showed on her doorsteps with a huge bouquet of peonies. Peony is her favorite flower but she doesn't remember mentioning it to Michael. Maybe, he did his homework.

Sofia doesn't know what to think anymore especially when Michael asked her to dress casually. She's thinking of a simple dinner but Michael cooked something else.

They went into a long drive until they reached their destination. Michael brought Sofia to a hillside where there is a perfect view of the sunset. He even prepared some of her favorite snacks to complete their picnic adventure.

They arrived just in time to view the sunset and now, the view is full of bright lights from the city. Their food basket is almost empty and the cold breeze is starting to get on their nerves. Michael gave Sofia one of his jackets that he knows very well that Sofia loves to wear. He loves seeing Sofia wearing his clothes too.

"Come on, let me take you home." Michael smiled as he kissed Sofia's knuckles.

After a drive which is shorter than what they had earlier because it is almost midnight, they're already in the front porch of Sofia and Andy's apartment.

"I really had a great time, Michael. Thank you for everything." Sofia smiled sweetly.

"Everything for you, baby." Michael answered and gave her a short peck on the lips.

"But promise me, no huge surprises every month?" Sofia tried to negotiate with Michael. A simple date will do. "Save it for the anniversaries maybe?" She chuckled.

"I can't promise that." Michael let out a goofy smile. "But I'll try if that's what you want." He smirked.

Sofia bites her bottom lip suppressing her laugh from Michael's cuteness. She wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and gave him a very sweet kiss.

"You're gonna spoil me." She whispered after the kiss. "You know that?"

"I won't mind." He said, hugging her closer. "I'll spoil you forever."

Sofia gave up and pinched his nose. No doubt, his boyfriend is the sweetest and cutest boyfriend ever. And don't even mention handsome, sexy, hot and some other things that she doesn't want to mention anymore.

Or maybe, there are things that she doesn't know... yet.

"Let's go inside. Have a rest first." Sofia invited Michael in.

This is how they ended their dates. No one got the chance to stay for the night even just to sleep at the guest room. It's a mutual decision since they both want to take it slow.

Quite traditional but sweet and romantic at the same time.

Michael throw himself on the couch in the living room while Sofia walked around the house and yelled Andy's name but to no avail. They always left the lights on in the living room at night for security purposes especially when one is not home yet. Sofia fished her phone in her bag to check if Andy left any messages about her whereabouts but Sofia found nothing.

"I'll stay for a while..." Michael muttered to Sofia.

She's not actually worried with Andy because she felt that her bestfriend is safe and just around the corner.

"Until she's home or when you heard from her?" He added. His eyes followed her every movement.

Sofia just pouted her lips and smiled at Michael that gained a chuckle from him. She left him in the living room and went to the kitchen. Just like how a clue needs to be found, Sofia's gaze catched the note pinned on the refrigerator.

_I'll be at Aly's. Enjoy the night! ;)_

_XO - Andy_

Sofia automatically smiled upon reading the note. Aly is one of their friends. Andy is safe just like what she thought. But even before she shared the information to Michael, she already felt his presence behind her. His hands crept and rested on her stomach as he hugged her from behind.

"She's staying at our friend's house." Sofia muttered even she's sure that Michael already read the note she's holding in front of them.

"I know..." He confessed and snuggled his nose on the crook of her neck.

The smile on Sofia's face widen at Michael's confession. And the way he's hugging her? She knows for sure what kind of message Michael is sending.

She turned around to face him and let her arms rested on Michael's shoulders. His hands settled on the small of her back. Their bodies maintained the very close distance between them.

"Is this a part of your plan, Mr. Jackson?" Sofia whispered and bites a portion of her bottom lip.

"N-not r-really." He stuttered and she knows right away that her instincts are correct. She arched her eyebrows waiting for his follow-up explanations.

"She volunteered not to stay here tonight." He let out a faint smile and kisses her nose.

"She told you that?" Sofia asked while curling her finger to his curls that messes with his face.

"Yeah..." He grinned. "Maybe to inform me that you're alone tonight?"

"For what reason?" She challenged and leave small kisses on his jawline.

"I don't know..." He answered, completely distracted because of her kisses. "Security purposes?"

"Makes sense." She giggled and stared at her boyfriend's beautiful face.

For seconds, they let each other drown on each other's eyes. Their brown eyes are starting to darken as an unfamiliar emotion rushes through their bodies.

"I love you so much, you know that?" He whispered as he started to caress her cheeks with his thumbs.

Sofia struggled to find her words as the anticipation is building up exponentially especially when he hovered his lips to hers, wanting to make sure that they both want it.

And all the Gods know that they both want it.

"I- I love y-"

Before even Sofia finishes her sentence, his lips crashes to hers and they shared a very gentle and sweet, passionate kiss like they didn't see each other for a year.

The kiss started to go deeper as hunger and lust started to consume their own system. He pulled her closer to him as if there's more available distance in between them. His hands started to roam around her frame that gains him more access to explore her mouth.

She let out a soft moan when he found her sweet spot on her neck right away. Her legs weakened and feel like jell-o that she needs to tighten her grip on his shoulders to maintain her stance.

A loud gasp was heard from her when Michael lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands settled to her butt and to her back supporting her weight.

"Bedroom?" His husky, deep voice that she never heard before filled her ears.

She can't think straight that her only focus is kissing his neck and jawline. She will not let Michael get away with it and be the only one who'll wake up with bruised spots on her body.

Even with clothes still on, her body shivered as the heat that oozes out from their bodies added to the burning desire they have for each other. Despite of the heated passion, she still managed to give assurance to Michael's hesitation.

"Bedroom." She groaned. "Now."


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mature Content]

"I love you, baby." Sofia let out the words in between her teeth. "I love you so much."

Her grip on his shoulders tighten to support her own weight as Michael carried her to the bedroom. The hot kisses lingered on each other's skin and when not, romantic remarks has been exchanged.

"I love you too..." Michael whispered as he struggled to open the bedroom door. "So damn much."

Once the door opened, Michael wasted no time to gently slam Sofia on the closest wall after he locked the door and continued their hot and steamy kissing session.

"W-Wait..." Sofia pulled away but Michael just switched the areas where to plant his kisses. "We need some light..."

Since Sofia's back is resting on the closest wall near the door frame, she stretched her arm to turn on the light switch. Dim lights across the room flashed simultaneously and gave enough light to the previously cold and dark bedroom.

The room is now well-lighted. Not too bright and not too dark. Just enough lights for the perfect situation that the both of them are looking forward to. She just lost her attention for a mere second but Michael is too fast the she's not aware when he unbuttoned her crop top blouse.

Her bra is now exposed and Michael gained new access to her chest. His lips is tracing a trail of kisses all over her neck and now, she's feeling his warm breath on her cleavage. Michael lifted her up in the air again and she grabbed the chance to remove the blouse on her body, exposing more skin.

"You're so beautiful..." Michael complimented her beautiful girlfriend as he gently laid her body on the bed.

He sitted in between her legs and started to unbutton her denim shorts. He pulled it along her slender legs leaving her only in her underwear.

Michael's love for Sofia started to consume him as the sight of her girlfriend lying on the bed, only in her underwear, is too much to handle.

Stunned by his own admiration, Sofia got the chance to sit up and to face his drowned sweetheart. She untucked his blue polo top and removed it from his body. Even with shaky hands, she managed to remove his white shirt too revealing his slim but toned body.

She always know in her mind that Michael's body is so beautiful, sexy, firm, and toned but seeing it with her very own eyes got her breathings hitched.

Sofia traced his body. She roamed his hands on his arms, shoulders, and settled on his chest. She stand on her knees and cupped his cheeks. Her lips crashed on his parted lips that's just waiting to be touched.

His hands roamed on her back and unclasped her bra. She let out a gasp as his warm mouth invaded her two fronts. He laid their bodies back on the bed without breaking the connection.

Her hands found the button of his pants and struggled to pulled them down to his thighs with the help of her feet. A long and loud groan escaped from his mouth as she arched her lower body to meet and grind his sex.

They're expressing their love that only a familiar rhythm can explain. Words are not enough to fully express the romantic love they're sharing.

The cold breeze enveloped their bodies as soon as all their clothes are scattered on the floor. They are naked just like the day that they were born.

"Condom?" Michael muttered to Sofia. His eyes twinkled against the dim lights that Sofia can't help but to pull his face towards her and kissed his eyes.

"I'm on pill." Sofia nipped his chin as her legs pulled his body closer making his erection to have a hard contact with her own sex.

"Aaah!" Sofia's scream filled the room as Michael's hand found her core and his fingers massage her folds.

"You're so wet..." His dirty talks definitely added to the burning flame Sofia is experiencing and as a return, her hand touch his manhood and he automatically closed his eyes to feel the pleasure.

"Fuck me, then." She boldly say without a hint of shyness and hesitations.

He opened his eyes and his already dark brown sight became more intense upon hearing her very sweet girlfriend's choice of words. He's still hovering her as she is planting sweet kisses on his face and neck while continuously stroking his rock hard erection. He is also confident to say that she's more than ready based on the wetness on her core that lubricated his own fingers.

He collected her arms and raised them above her head as they shared a lustful but romantic kiss. Their sexes are still grinding to one another, increasing the tension to become one.

"Just say the word and I'll stop okay?" Michael whispered as he teased her entrance with his tip. He's preparing his own by drowning his member with her wetness. "I'll be gentle."

Sofia just nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck the moment he set them free.

"I love you." She muttered. Her eyes are closed savoring Michael's kisses on her body.

"I love you too..." Michael answered to the romantic remark. "Ready?" He planted soft kisses to her face, her eyes remained closed.

"Yes..." She said and stared at Michael's brown eyes.

Michael kisses her lips to distract her from anticipating the pleasurable pain that she might experience. His member is already throbbing and can't wait anymore to be surrounded by her warm walls.

"Michael!"

He pushed half of his shaft to her entrance to test the waters and pulled it out. Her scream was not clear if it's because of shock, pain, or pleasure. But definitely, the latter.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" Michael kisses her cheeks while asking the question. He thought that a very gentle start is a good idea especially he's well aware that his size is unusual.

"Why'd you-" Sofia wants to hiss at Michael for removing his hardness on her core.

The anticipation is already killing her and she wants to be on the edge already. She just shook her head because she understood fully what happened.

"I'm okay..." She whispered and gave Michael short pecks. "It's just that..." She gulped. "You're not exactly... you know? Average?"

Michael can't help himself but to flash a billion dollar smile due to her priceless expression.

"More than average?" He chuckled, teasing her.

"Why are you laughing?" Sofia's eyebrows are knitted as she slapped Michael's arm. However, her words turned into giggles right away.

"Because you're refusing to mention that I'm big." He laughed making the thick tension lighter.

"Mmmm..." Sofia just managed to say as Michael started to grind their sexes again. "Stop teasing Michael..."

His high pitched giggles filled the room but it turns into something more as they both let out a long, pleasurable groan as he entered himself again to Sofia's core.

All of his in one stroke.

"Oh God..." Sofia muttered.

"You like that huh?" Michael whispered as he started to move slowly, finding the right rhythm.

"Yes baby..." Her words seem like a cheer rather than an answer to his teasing question. "Work that performer's hips."

Michael let out a good chuckle as he kisses her neck. Sofia's legs are wrapped on his hips and her nails are leaving scratches on his back for his every deep thrust.

"Where's my sweet Sofia?" Michael giggled teasing her for being impatient.

"Shush." Sofia grinned as Michael is examining her beautiful face.

"Oh- Hey!" Sofia pinched Michael's arm as he purposely delivered a deeper stroke than the usual that made her felt a foreign feeling inside her.

"Ssshhh." Michael giggled. "I love you." He added as a peace offering.

Instead of answering, Sofia just let out a huge smile and brushes their noses together. She bites her bottom lip when she pulled away.

"Don't bite that lip." Michael pulled her bottom lip from her teeth. "It's driving me crazy." His intense eyes are back.

"What? Like this?" She asked and bites her lip seductively again.

His eyes darken and rested his forehead to hers. He deepen his thrusts and quicken his speed. Their groans and moans filled the room, together with the clasping of their fleshes as their bodies become one.

Sofia can't understand where to face her head as the pleasure that consuming her entire body is trying to be relieved anytime soon. Her grasps on the sheet are so tight that it is possible to rip them with her own fingers.

Michael stands on his knees and find the best angle to hit her spot with his deep and quick thrusts. His hands settled on his hips to prevent her from moving.

After countless strokes, he hovered back on top of her again continuing his thrusts. Their tongues wrestled with one another as their hands roamed to every inch of one another's body. The feelings are overwhelming them like a fever.

"I-I'm gonna..." Her heavy pantings make it harder to speak. "I'm gonna..." She gave up talking and just feel his sexy groans as his member continued to overwhelm her insides.

"I know baby. Don't hold back." He whispered as he felt her warmth tighten around his shaft. She's really on edge. "Let the pressure go..."

He worked on his magic further and as if on cue, her body arched and her nails buried on his back. Her screams really brought them to a some kind of ecstasy that hearing her yelling his name found its rhythm. After a few deep strokes, he let go too.

"I love you..." He kissed her forehead, comforting her body from the breathtaking explosion they shared.

"I love you too..." She whispered, giving him soft pecks on his cheek.

He rested his head on the crook of her neck while her hands are stroking his hair and back alternately. Their breathings started to normalize as they feel each other's warmth. No one wanted to let go of the hug where they found peace and love.

They found their way home on each other's arms.

He gently pulled out and rolled on his back. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulders to find comfort on his neck. Her leg settled on his and her arm embraced his body. He pulled her closer and draw circles on her arm. He's kissing her hair and the top of her head from time to time.

They stayed silent for a minute just feeling each other's heartbeats to which, for sure, is screaming one another's name. They shared again a wonderful kiss before declaring their love for one another once again.

They settled in each other's arms as the feeling of love, comfort, and security engulfed them.

And most importantly, the feeling they didn't expect they're gonna feel in such a short time: Home.


	8. She's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone will show up. Will it affect Michael and Sofia's relationship?

"Blooming and limping. That's my girl."

Andy's voice boomed in the kitchen that makes Sofia almost drop her glass of water.

"Andy! You're here!" Sofia managed to say when she recovered from shock. "You scared me to death." She added. Her hand is on her chest trying to calm her heartbeats.

"Of course I am!" Andy grinned. "It's past 3 in the afternoon sissy." She said and sitted on a kitchen stool.

"Past 3?" Sofia glared at the wall clock, unaware of the time. She knows it's pretty late for a morning but not this late. "Of course. Late." She whispered.

"Rough night?" Andy teased.

"Don't start, Andy." Sofia warned her with a grin on her face.

"Mmmm." Andy answered. She knows pretty well what happened just by staring to Sofia. She can read her like a book. "Did Michael leave already?"

"No, he's still h-"

"Oh. I know that." Andy interrupted Sofia, so much for her delight that got Sofia confused. "You know what I eat for lunch?" She questioned which, to Sofia's mind, is so random.

"What?" She played.

"Screams and moans." Sofia's jaw dropped and she blushed like crazy. The events from their steamy morning session, a continuation of what they had last night, flashed across her mind.

"Andy!"

"What?" Andy glared at Sofia innocently. "You know that you two are not exactly quiet, don't you?"

Sofia just shook her head at her bestfriend's boldness. She chewed her bottom lip to suppress her laugh and gave Andy her moment for her hysterical laugh.

"Since when you're here?" Sofia glared at Andy.

"Uhm..." Andy think for a moment and peaked at her wrist watch. "I don't know. Maybe 10 in the morning?"

She definitely hear them.

"I don't actually know you're here." Andy added. "I thought you stayed at Michael's or to someplace else not until..." She gestured. "I heard something."

"I'm sorry." Sofia giggled trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"No worries." Andy shushed her. "I gave you two some moment." She chuckled. "So he's still here?"

"Yeah." Sofia looked at Andy for a while before she continued to toast some bread. "In the shower."

"Oh." She heard Andy muttered. "You didn't join him?"

Sofia switched her whole attention to Andy. A disbelief is evident in her eyes.

"Of course you did." Andy chuckled. "Girl, you can't keep a secret from me. Your face is saying it all." She confessed to Sofia. "And those..." She pointed to Sofia's neck and wiggled her brows.

"Oh." Sofia whispered and covered her cheeks from blushing. She also fixed her hair trying to hide the love marks on her neck.

"For the record, I didn't join him. He did." Sofia shared to her bestfriend. They also shared a high five and laughed like teenagers.

"Then where is he?" Andy asked and looked around the place but there's still no sign of Michael. "You worn him out?" She grinned sheepishly. "Oh. I can't blame you. His ass can't be ignored."

"Andy!" Sofia shrieked, her eyes is big as a golf ball.

"What? I'm just asking!" She both raised her hands, surrendering.

On cue, Michael's footsteps are heard from the bedroom. Sofia glared at Andy giving her a quiet gesture pleading to behave herself. Andy just zippered her mouth.

"Andy! You're here." His high-pitched voice filled the room as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello to you too, Michael." Andy greeted and they smiled to each other.

"Hey baby." He whispered and hugged Sofia from her back, kissing her cheeks.

"Hey..." Sofia muttered too and they shared a sweet kiss.

Andy is still there on the side, rolling her eyes at them. She looked allergic to sweetness but deep inside, she's so happy for the two.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat. "You two really looked good together but do you mind?" She narrowed her eyes at them but a smile is written on her face.

"So sorry."

"Sorry."

The two muttered in sync. Michael also sitted on one of the kitchen stools while Sofia served the french toast and poured orange juice on their glasses.

Random conversations are also shared by the three. Everything went really well not until Andy opened her bold mouth again.

"I really love seeing you two. You're so in love." Andy complimented the two and they just smiled because it is so true. "I just have another question."

Michael looked at her while drinking his juice.

"What is it?" Sofia asked before taking a sip of her orange drink.

"I'm just thinking, since you're my OTP and all..." Andy narrowed her eyes. "When's the wedding?"

Andy dropped the killer question like she just asked for a piece of candy while the two lovebirds both choke on their drinks.

*****

Michael and Sofia's relationship continued to grow and blossom. Their connection is so strong that even if Michael needs to leave the state for weeks because of his work, it seems like a day for both of them.

As contrary to what they hesitated to do before they met the second time around, they always call each other everytime they had the chance.

There are times that they just talked over the phone the whole night but they both still managed to look fresh and beautiful in the morning.

There are no traces of sleepless nights when you looked at them. Happiness and love are really consuming them and it is showing.

The pair doesn't really need to exert extra effort to add some magic to their relationship. It comes out to them naturally. They are like a happily married couple on their honeymoon stage.

But maybe, just maybe, the smiles on their faces will not last.

It is past 8 in the evening and Michael is in his home. He's trying to clean the house with minimal effort just to maintain his energy for his late night gig.

He's actually tired and just wanted to have a good night sleep but this gig is already scheduled weeks ago. As a performer he is, he doesn't back-out just because he wants to.

As he picked-up the last pieces on the floor and put them on his laundry, someone knocks on the door. He doesn't expecting someone tonight especially at this hour but who cares?

He approached the door and he didn't even bother to peak at the hole. He just opened the door right away and automatically freezes at the sight. It's her.

"Hello Michael. Miss me?" A smirk is written on her face.

A lump is formed in his throat and his mouth became dry. He can't believe that after all that happened, she still has the guts to show her face in his doorstep.

She took advantage of a stunned Michael and let herself in. She wandered her sight around the place and she looked impressed.

"I see." She smiled. "You didn't change anything in here."

Michael took a sharp breath before closing the door and faced his past, who's being a sweetheart just like what she is.

"What are you doing here?" He asked lazily. His hands on his hips and he tried to maintain a straight look on his face.

Because at this moment, he doesn't really know what kind of emotion is consuming him.

"Oh." She let out a comforting smile and her eyes twinkled. "I'm just here to visit you. Am I not allowed?"

She's actually a great lady. Not some sort of a bitch like Dirty Diana in the song. It's just that, things had turned and she left him without second thinking.

And by the way, even if the song is so bop, he chose not to put it in his setlist. Rarely, yes, but not as often as before.

"After everything that happened, I don't think it's appropriate for you to come here." Michael hissed.

He's actually surprised that he's not angry anymore. No hard feelings left. All he sees right now is the lady he used to love. No anger, no remorse.

"Appropriate?" She seems shocked. The tension around the room started to develop.

"Come on, Michael. We're still friends. We just broke up." Her eyes is amused.

She knows Michael will act like this but it's still amusing to hear him and see him like this.

"Why are you here?" He asked again, crossing his arms.

"I told you I j-"

"Why are you really here?" He repeated and emphasized.

She let out a sharp sigh as she placed her small bag on the couch.

"Where's your dear husband?" He mocked and she glared at him.

"Somewhere across the country." She answered. "Work."

He just arched his brows and walked across the floor. He really has no idea why she's here. He cleared his throat.

"You know now that I'm completely okay. You see it for yourself." He scoffed. "You may leave now." He said as politely as possible.

"What's with the hurry?" She grinned and realized something. "Oh yeah. Girlfriend." She mocked that causes Michael's brow to raise. "I just heard about it. Is it true?"

"It's none of your business." He growled.

She let out a huge smile at Michael's reaction. She's not that evil but she will admit, she misses Michael. She did a huge mistake and leaving him is a thing that she will regret forever.

He's the one that every girl hoped for. The one to keep.

Too bad she didn't see it that soon.

A faint smile is painted on her face as she studied his soft facial features. His brows are knitted and his expression is blank but he can't hide the natural beauty in his gene.

She walked closer to him, closing the distance between them. Her sight didn't leave his dark brown eyes. She can't help but to free the butterflies in her stomach.

He started to blink his eyes a few times getting tired of the staring contest they're sharing. She cupped his cheeks and without hesitation, she kisses his parted lips.

Stunned, Michael frozes to his place as she continued to kiss him even though he doesn't kiss back.

"What are you doing?" He managed to say when she pulled away.

"I miss you, Michael." She whispered and she continued to admire his face. Her finger twirled to his curl that messes with his face.

"Diana." He warned.

"Come on, Michael." Her comforting eyes seek Michael's. "I know you still love me. I'm the love of your life, remember?"

"Not anymore." He whispered an honest thought.

She's aware of it but it still hurts especially when she heard it from him. Just like what's been said, she's not evil. She just wanted to try and from what she knows, Michael is really happy and in love.

"One last time..." She whispered and captured Michael's luscious lips again.

Maybe he understand what she meant and he didn't fight back. He let her kiss him the way she wants but he doesn't engaged to it fully.

Reality snapped at him and his sweet Sofia flashed across his mind. A guilt crept inside of him so his hands made their way to Diana's arms to push her away but just like what cliche moments need to happen, another voice boomed the room.

"Michael?"

The former lovers both pulled away upon hearing the foreign voice. A worried look is evident on Michael's face when his eyes locked to hers.

Her mouth is parted because of shock and her eyes is full of unreadable emotions. She gulped the lump in her throat as she maintained her composure and looked calm but her insides wanted to scream as hell.

His eyes widen and his heart started to break.

"Sofia..."

He managed to whisper and tried to walk closer to her but she's faster. She turned her back and walked away.


	9. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone will walk away... or not.

Today is a usual day for Sofia except, her definition of usual is skewed to a more positive attitude ever since she fell deeply in love with Michael Jackson. What makes it great and special is that Michael is head over heels for her too.

Being a 'usual' day, Sofia is extremely busy with her work but she's used to it. Everyone in the company is used to it. The pressure? The workload? They can just shrugged them off.

They're receiving a decent pay for their work and they are actually happy and passionate about what they are doing so there is nothing wrong about it. Except that sometimes, there are some personal matters that needs to be cancelled.

Work is not a huge problem for Michael and Sofia. They understand each other's nature of work and the responsibilities behind it. Despite of her workload, Sofia is mostly found in their company building and is following decently to office hours.

But for Michael's nature of work, it is different. Aside from regular late night gigs, he is sometimes flying across the state to work on his song compositions and demo tapes. It'll be hectic for him especially when his piece is chosen and he needs to work on the recording company for a while.

But just like what has been stated, it never become a problem to Michael and Sofia's relationship. They are so supportive of each other's accomplishments and they're giving the right push instead of being the problem and the barrier to reach their own dreams.

Too much trust is also invested especially when they are miles away from one another. There is no room for doubts since both parties are oozing with love and loyalty. No one is being left behind.

That's why, seeing Michael's lips touching another woman's lips is a devastating scenery for Sofia's eyes.

It is not a hectic day for Michael and Sofia but they are not supposed to see each other. They have plans for the next day so they just go on with their daily lives.

After her work, she went home first to change her clothes and to rest for a while. She is planning to pay Michael a surprise visit to his place before he'll go to his gig.

She'll also ask Michael if she can come with him to the club but she's pretty sure he'll agree because he's not a strict boyfriend. He'll ask something but he'll agree.

_I love you, baby. I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

Sofia can't hide her grins upon reading Michael's text message. She also can't keep her excitement to see Michael's reaction the moment she showed herself in his place. Of course, she misses Michael every second of the day.

Holding her spare key, she used it to open Michael's door but she's surprised that the door is already unlock so she opened it with a huge smile on her face.

However, that huge smile vanishes the moment he saw Michael with this tall and sexy woman. Her caramel, long, wavy hair almost reaches her hips.

She doesn't know exactly what to think but that woman is probably the reason why the song Dirty Diana exists.

That fact itself almost make her heart torn into small and sharp pieces.

"Michael?" Her mouth automatically blurted his name.

She actually doesn't want to do it but her system wants her presence to be acknowledged.

She saw the woman initiated the kiss but still...

She locked eyes with Michael and he gently pushes the woman away from him. Sofia freezes at her place for a second but somehow managed to keep her composure.

_I am not a freaking jealous, psycho, and violent girlfriend._

"Sofia..." His soft voice almost healed her heart which is just starting to get numb even before she even feel any kind of pain.

She saw Michael struggled to get into her fast but she left the room right away and walked as if her life depends on it.

_Don't let my tears fall. Please please please._

"Sofia!" She heard Michael calling her name and just like how her system really reacts to him, she slowed down and eventually, stopped from walking away from him.

_I can't just run away. I love him so much._

"Sofia, baby..." He whispered her name and slowed down from walking when he saw her stopped.

"I'm so sorry. I'll explain everything." His voice is cracking as he said those words and hugged her from behind. "I-It's not what you think..."

Sofia let Michael hugged her for a few seconds before she decided to hold his hands that are rested on her stomach. She inhaled sharply trying to compose herself and not let her tears ruin her mood.

"M-Michael..." She swallowed the lump in her throat right away.

She doesn't want to hear her own voice cracking. She shut her eyes and chewed her lips inwardly as she tried to remove Michael's hands from hugging her.

"No, baby..." Michael struggled and hugged her more tightly.

"I'm really sorry. I-I don't k-know why she's h-. I didn't do it baby, I swear. She just came here and- and-"

"Michael..." She whispered again to stop him from saying anything. She doesn't want to hear it - not for now.

Her grip on Michael's hands tighten as she felt her own heart melting. The feeling of Michael's sad and heartbreaking tears on the crook of her neck is the thing that she can't imagine she will feel.

"Michael..." Her sweet voice filled his ears as she turned around to face him. She cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears on his face.

"Baby, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it to happen." His gaze found her glassy eyes. A piece of him is wrecking at the sight.

_She's hurting. And it's my fault._

"Sshhh..." Sofia whispered and his expression softened. "I believe you, Michael. I believe you. " She assured.

"But you saw it and you're hurting because of me and-"

"Michael, baby." She stopped him. "I love you so much. Do you love me?"

"So much baby." He whispered as tears continued to run on his face. "I love you so much. I'll give you the world. You're the woman I want to spend my life with." He breathed. "Forever, baby. I love you so much, Sofia."

Overwhelmed by his words, she brushes their noses together and a faint smile flashes on her face.

"Then that's what matters, Michael." She muttered. "Look at me." She said and lifted his chin so their gazes will meet.

"You'll go back there, inside. Clear everything with her okay? I trust you." She added and removed his curls that's messing with his face.

"Sofia..." He breathed.

"It's okay Michael. Have a talk." She let out a smile as a tear escaped from her eyes. Michael wiped it right away.

"You still need to perform tonight right?" He nodded. "You'll ace it as always. I'm always proud of you." She let out an assuring smile.

"We'll talk okay?" Michael said pleading rather than asking.

"Of course." She assured. "I'll leave you two now." She said and kissed his cheeks. "We'll see each other?"

"Yes." Michael breathed right away. "I promise."

"Okay..."

"Thank you for understanding, baby." He said as he kissed her cheeks too. "I love you so much."

"I love you too..."

With a twinkled smile on their eyes and lips, Michael and Sofia parted ways as soon as the elevator doors closed. He let out a deep sigh as the thought of Sofia leaving him for good is feeding his paranoia.

Hopefully, it's not the calm before the storm scenario.

Even his eyes is still puffy and red, he came back to his unit where Diana is still waiting for him. As soon as he entered, she stood up with a worry on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Michael. Is everything alright? I can talk to her if-"

"It's okay." Michael calmed her down. "We'll gonna sort this out. We're okay." He breathed. "Well, at least for now." He added.

He can't help but to think the negative side of the situation. Sofia said that it's okay but who knows what will happen next?

"Are you sure?" Diana asked. A sincere and gentle look is seen on her. "I'm really sorry."

"I know..." He answered as his eyes are glued on the floor before settling down the couch across Diana.

"I really miss you, Michael." Diana muttered as she sat down on the couch too.

"Diana, please stop." He groaned.

"No, please listen to me." She objected and Michael just gave her a lazy look. "I really made a mistake for leaving you. I'm sorry. I really am." She started. "Things have change, you know that."

"But I just don't understand why you left me. Is it because of money?" He groaned and narrowed his eyes.

He can't help but to think about it. He knows that she's not that kind of lady but she has many dreams. She left him in a blink of an eye and married the guy she just knew for weeks.

He may not be that rich but he got some. However, her husband has a lot more than him.

"Money?" A shock is written on her face. "Never, Michael." She denied. "It's because..." She hesitated. "We've changed. We're not the same couple as before. I'm sad. I'm not happy anymore..."

Her confession got Michael on edge. All this time, he's the only one who's in love. No doubt she left him. An old scar is starting to feel the pain again.

"You never told me this. You just left..."

"I know." A tear escaped from her eyes. "And I'm truly sorry for that."

"It's in the past." Michael tried to dismiss the topic. They're both happy in their lives. No need to go back.

"I got scared..." She continued so Michael just looked at her. "I saw the ring, you know." She stared at Michael and let out a faint smile. "I saw the ring."

He remembered that. He thought they're so perfect that they will end up together so he bought an engagement ring. His love is too much that he wants to marry her right away.

"I accidentally saw it in one of your pockets when I was organizing our closet. Then I got scared because I knew you were gonna ask me to marry you anytime soon."

"So you walked away..." He concluded.

"Yes..." She muttered. "Then I met him and certain things never felt the same way..."

Michael closed his eyes and nodded. She's not happy anymore. He understand that. She's too afraid to say no to him and to witness his pain so she just walked away.

"I understand." He stated and looked at her. "And I already forgave you a long time ago."

"Thank you." She tried to smile. "It's just that..." She paused for a second. "One morning came and I realized that I still love you." She let out a faint laugh.

"I love you always, Michael. Please remember that." She breathed. "But I guess I'm already late to take you back." She chuckled.

"Yeah I guess..." Michael let out a small laugh too to lighten the mood. "You are always a part of me too." He stared at her with sincerity in his eyes.

Many things have not worked for them in the past but their love was true and will always be a cherished memory.

"I can see that she's a fine woman. She loves you, Michael." Her smile is sweet and sincere. "And you love her."

"So much." He claimed.

Instead of answering, she just stared at Michael's brown eyes and let their old connection work. Just by sharing a look, they already know what that means.

"Maybe this is what I needed." She said while fixing herself and stood up. "Closure."

"Closure." He repeated and make his way to hers.

"I apologize again for what happened." She muttered.

"That's fine." He assured her but also, to assure himself that everything will be okay.

"I'll go now." She bid her farewell. "I hope you already found your forever just like how I found mine. I hope she's the one." She smiled and gave Michael a tap on his arm.

"I hope so too." He hoped and she just gave her a knowing look. "What?"

"You're planning to propose, boy." She suppressed her laugh at her observation.

"Propo-. We're not yet thinking about that." He defended but maybe she's right.

"Mmm..." She just said. "If you say so." She smirked.

"We're not!"

"Okay! Okay!" She laughed at his reaction.

_He's definitely doing it._

"I'm just teasing you." She continued. "Look at you! You're so in love."

"That's because I really am." He grinned.

And just like that. The old flames are friends again.

"I really have to go now, Michael." She finally said. "Don't forget to invite me at your wedding."

"Diana!" He blushed.

"I'm just kidding!" She laughed. "Goodbye, now." She said and gave Michael a hug to which he accepted.

"Go get her." She spoke her final words before she left his unit.

As a hopeful smile is written on his face, he can't wait anymore to finish his gig tonight.

He needs to see his Sofia.


	10. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her thoughts. Her words. Her deeds.

Sofia rested her head on the steering wheel trying her best to ignore the negative feelings that's starting to build-up inside of her.

_What if he chooses her? What if he breaks up with me? What if he never comes back?_

She did a couple of breathing exercises to calm her nerves. Her insecurities are too much to handle that just by thinking about that lady is eating her up alive.

The lady is so beautiful and sexy. She got fine curves plus, she's tall. She's like a model or maybe she's really a model? She can't tell. Her skin is flawless and her face is so sweet.

She's a perfect threat. And the fact that Michael used to love her, or maybe still love her, is not helping.

_Get a grip, Sofia. You trust him. You love him. Shut your mouth._

She took a sharp inhale to bring herself back to normal. She wiped her tears that's been continuously running through her face for unknown reason. Maybe she's afraid? Pressured? Insecure? The overwhelming emotions got her on edge. She loves Michael too much that she doesn't want to let him go.

But who says about letting go anyway?

Once settled, she steps on the gas again to park her car outside their apartment. She stopped a few blocks away to calm herself first. She doesn't want Andy to see her wrecked self but she's her bestfriend. She'll know.

"Oh Sofia!" Andy's surprised tone greeted her once she let herself in. "I thought you said you're not coming home tonight?"

Sofia smiled and shaked her head to oppose. She remembered vividly that she told Andy earlier that she'll not be home tonight because she will stay at Michael's home. She told her about the surprise visit too that's why Andy's face is full of questions and confusion.

"Change of plans." She just simply said and tried not to stare at Andy's eyes for long. Her eyes still feel stingy from the cries that she's trying to suppress. "Uhm... uh..." She hesitated. "Are you going to stay up late again?"

"Yes, maybe." Andy knitted her brows. "Why?"

"Nothing." Sofia just smiled and walked towards her room. "It's just that..." She sighed. "If ever Michael comes over, just let him in. I'm just here in my room."

It's already past 10 in the evening and her system just want to stay in bed but she knew very well that sleep will not take over her as the adrenaline continues to consume her.

Or maybe, she wants to stay up late because she's lowkey waiting for that specific someone to come over. She's not sure but it is not bad to hope for it.

"Michael?" Andy sounded more confused than before. "He got keys. He can just barged in whenever he wants." She added and eyed her bestfriend suspiciously.

"Uh yeah, right." Sofia breathed and massaged her temples. "Keys."

"Everything okay?" Andy walked closer but stopped herself. She knows something is up but she doesn't want to push some buttons.

"Yeah, of course." Sofia assured but her eyes is saying something else. "Just in case he forgot his keys again. It happened before right?" She tried to laugh to lighten the mood but to no avail. She can't hide her emotions any longer and a tear escaped from her eyes that she wiped right away.

"Oh my God, Sofia." Andy gasped and run her way to Sofia to give her the much needed hug. "Are you okay?" She tried to ask even though it's obvious that she's not.

"Everything's fine." Sofia muttered that sounded like a whisper. Her arms tighten around Andy's shoulders absorbing all the positive energy she can get.

"What happened?" Andy's eyes found hers when they pulled away from the hug. She fixed her hair and dried her tears just like any friend would do. "Did he hurt you?"

Instead of answering, Sofia just let her tears flow and let Andy wiped them for her.

"Sofia?" Andy tapped her cheeks gently. "Did he hurt you?" She repeated and the worriness is evident on her tone. "Because I swear to God I w-"

"No!" Sofia intercepted and meet Andy's eyes. "No, he didn't." She whispered.

"Then what happened?" Andy's curiosity ate her. "You're crying, Sofia. That's not so..." She sighed. "You."

Sofia just shook her head and rested her back on the nearest wall. She doesn't know what to say because she's not exactly sure why she's crying.

"These tears are nothing." Sofia muttered trying to comfort and persuade herself rather than assuring Andy. "I'm just tired. It's nothing."

"That's far from nothing, Sofia." Andy glared at her. "But I won't push you." She sighed. "I just want to make sure that you're okay."

Sofia just gave Andy a thankful look. She appreciate everything she did. Andy just let out a comforting smile and tapped her shoulders.

"Someone..." She cleared her throat. "Came back." She closed her eyes and chewed her lips inwardly as the vision from the earlier encounter is vividly flashing through her mind. "She came back."

"She came back?" Andy repeated with confusion in her voice. "Who?" Sofia opened her eyes just to meet her questioning look.

"Remember what I told you before about Dirty Diana?" Sofia asked and Andy just nodded. Andy knows some backstory.

"She's there..." Sofia whispered. "When I came over. She's there." She said and meet Andy's eyes. "His ex-girlfriend."

"Oh God." Andy gasped and her jaw almost dropped. "W-what h-happened? W-what did you do? What did you see?" She stuttered.

"Just like what exes in movies love to do." She massaged her temples.

Andy let out a loud gasp again.

"He kissed her?!" She yelled almost hysterical.

"It's the other way around." Sofia muttered. Her calm and composed self is taking over.

"Sofia, I'm telling you. If you run aw-"

"I didn't." She interrupted. "I tried but it didn't work."

"Good." Andy scoffed.

"I'm a grown woman." She argued and at the same time, comforting herself that she did the right thing. Andy hugs her again.

"You're a strong woman, Sofia." She breathed. "He'll come home to you." She smiled at Sofia, giving her the best assurance she badly needed.

"I hope so." Sofia let out a faint smile.

"You have doubts?" Andy arched her brows at her. "Sofia?"

"No." She answered right away. "Don't misunderstood. I have no doubts." She muttered. "I just don't know why I'm feeling this way. Insecurities, maybe?"

Andy nodded her head, understanding what Sofia meant. She may not be the best person to ask about relationships but she's trying her best to be a good friend that someone can lean on.

"Calm your nerves, sis." She smiled at Sofia. "Have a rest first. He'll come around." She comforted her.

"Thank you, Andy." Sofia smiled and gave her bestfriend a hug.

"Stop crying huh?" Andy whispered. "And when his ass showed on our doorstep, I'll kick him out." She laughed.

"Don't do that." Sofia pouted, getting the mischievious remark of her bestfriend.

"I'm just kidding. I just want to see that smile of yours." Andy comforted and wiped the last traces of Sofia's tears. "He'll be here soon, okay?"

"Okay..." Sofia nodded. "Send him in huh? Don't scare him away, please." She pleaded with a smile.

"I'll try. I can't promise." Andy laughed and gave Sofia another quick hug.

"You really love that schmuck don't you?" She teased.

"I do." Sofia smiled.

After saying their goodnights, Sofia went inside her room and settled herself under the warm shower she's been craving to have all night. Her tear glands are already dried up making her shower session drama-free.

As time passes by, the dirt between her and Michael's relationship is starting to become a blur inside her head. Her system is trying to accept the fact that the issue between them is non-existent. It is just an external factor that's challenging their relationship.

However just like what she's been expecting, sleep is nowhere to be found in the room as she lay her body on the bed. She's been tossing herself trying to find the most comfortable position she can have. She laid herself on her side as she lay her legs on a pillow. She closed her eyes trying to drift to sleep but nothing can do.

At the most isolated part of her brain, she's waiting for Michael. Her system will not let her sleep and settle in peace as long as Michael's presence is not felt.

But maybe, all of that are just in her mind. Her eyes are failing her as the tiredness caused by her job and her uncontrolled crying are pulling down her eyelids.

Soon after, she drifted to sleep with a hope in her heart that Michael will show up the same night.


	11. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mess will be fixed.

After Michael's performance, he wasted no time to drive to Sofia's place after he got a quick shower from his home. This might be an urgent matter that will determine his fate with Sofia so he tried to be decent and presentable.

He stayed for a few minutes inside his car contemplating what would be his next step. His mind is a disaster that he worries that his words will be misunderstood. He loves Sofia very much that he's willing to risk and do anything for her.

He breathed a sharp inhale before he went out of his car and walked towards the apartment's door. He got a key to the apartment but this time, it is not appropriate to use it so he can step inside her safe space. He needs to knock.

He scratched the back of his neck after he did some few knocks. He's sure that someone is still up based from the lights that he can saw from the outside. He stayed the night a few times so he knows the routine.

"Oh." Andy broke the silence when she opened the door and greeted by a nervous Michael. "It's late." She added and looked inside. She probably stared at the wall clock. It's way past midnight.

"I'm sorry to disturb." He muttered his words carefully. "Is she okay? Sofia?" He asked that causes Andy's brows to raise. "I mean..." He hesitated. "Is she still up?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know the answer to your own questions."

She can't help but to be that bitch. She just want to protect her bestfriend even she knows very well that the situation is already being handled.

To be honest, her heart jumped out when she saw Michael. She's just hoping that his presence comes with a positive reason.

"I'm sorry, Andy." He let out a sincere sigh. His regrets and guilt are very evident. "I didn't mean to hurt her." He explained. He knows that Sofia said something, if not all, to Andy.

"That's fine. Things happen." Andy let out a defeated sigh remembering what Sofia had told her. "Come in." She added and opened the door wide so he can enter.

"Thank you." He whispered as he entered the apartment.

"She's in her room." Andy told Michael. "Honestly, I don't know if she's already asleep or what." She let out a faint smile. "What I know is... she needs you." She assured. "She needs you, Michael."

His eyes twinkled with sadness but with hope. He knows that they need to talk and the mess is being handled but he can't remove in his mind that he hurt Sofia. He did something that breaks her heart. That reason alone is enough not to forgive himself easily.

"I'll go to sleep now." Andy muttered. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Andy." Michael showed his gratitude and appreciation before he muttered his good night.

When the coast is clear, he let out another sharp sigh to calm his nerves. He knocks on Sofia's door gently to acknowledge his presence but at the same time, not to wake her up if she's asleep.

After a few knocks, he decided to open the door and he is greeted by a semi-dark, quiet room. He saw Sofia lying peacefully on the right side of the bed but he can't tell if she's asleep or not. He gently put his weight on the bed and hugged her from behind since she's facing the other side.

"Baby?" He whispered and kissed her hair. Her sweet scent intoxicated his system and makes him more calm and confident. However, she didn't even budge at his presence and his touch. She must be asleep.

He settled beside her trying not to make any unnecessary movements that can wake her up. Sofia lying beside him is more than enough to feel at home again. He just stayed there, drawing circles on her arm as sleep is not trying to consume him.

A few minutes later, Sofia felt his arms around her body. She knew very well that particular touch and that particular scent. An endearing smile is automatically painted on her lips knowing that Michael is with her right now.

His warm presence makes it clear that he made his choice.

"Michael?" Her lazy voice filled his ears as she turned around to face him. She is greeted by his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Did I wake you?" His worried eyes found hers. Her small smile grew wider as she caressed his cheek and settled her face on his neck.

"No..." She whispered that tickles him. "I'm just glad that you're here." She said and snuggled closer to him while his arms automatically pulled her closer to his.

"I'm sorry, baby..." He whispered as he played with her hair. "About Diana and about the kiss..." He apologized. The scenario is still bugging him even if Sofia greeted him with open arms.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Shhh..." Sofia whispered and stared at his eyes while still caressing his cheek with her thumb. "Don't worry about it, baby. It's over."

"But I hurt you and I made you cry. I promised to myself that I'll protect you and I will never hurt you but I did." He muttered. Sofia is too good to be true. She doesn't deserve to be hurt. "I love you so much and you deserved so much more."

"It's not your fault, Michael." She whispered and wiped the tears that are welling up in his eyes. "I understand the situation... And I love you and I trust you." She added and gave Michael a short peck on his lips. "Are you okay?"

She can't help but to ask. He's apologizing and the guilt obviously continues to consume him but it is not his fault. He's also a victim of the situation and she wants to know what he feels.

"Mmm..." He muttered as he kissed her forehead. "If you're okay then I'm okay." He smiled.

"It's not that, silly." She giggled and pinched his nose. "Did you two... argued?" She hesitated to ask but she somehow has the right to know, right?

He let out a sigh before answering. "We're okay. We talked in peace." He chuckled. "Everything's fine now." He assured.

"Good." She said and kissed him again. "Are you happy?"

"More than happy." He answered with a grin before he claimed her lips and they shared a passionate kiss.

His hands roamed around her body that brought shivers to her spine. He bites her bottom lip and pulled them with his teeth before finishing the kiss.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked for assurance so he can breathe at normal pace again once the torn that stabbed his heart is gone.

"How I can be mad at this?" She grinned and played his lips with her thumb. "I love you so much to stay mad at you." She smiled and showered him with kisses.

"I love you." He breathed confidently and a smirk is written on his face when his hand roamed underneath the sheets and landed on her butt cheek. "Only in panties?" He gasped with a mischievious smirk.

"Only for you." She whispered to her ear as her fingers travelled to his jawline. "We're okay?" She asked.

"More than okay." He smirked and kisses her again to work his way so he can be on top of her.

"Uhm... No." She pulled away from the kiss and tapped his shoulders.

He arched his eyebrows and eyed her suspiciously. She let out a playful smile and pushed him so his back rested on the bed. Even left in surprise, he finds his comfortable position as he let her straddle on top of him.

"Are you tired?" She knitted her brows and asked him innocently while she started to rock her hips on his manhood and she slid her hands underneath his white shirt tracing his abdomen up to his chest.

"Oh God..." He groaned feeling his erection growing under his pants and the sight of Sofia who's only wearing her white t-shirt and her panties increases the lust he's feeling.

Watching him being engulfed by ectasy, she playfully slapped his chest and narrowed her eyes on him for not answering her question.

"Ow!" He muttered and looked at Sofia who's been squinting her eyes. "Yes!" He answered but Sofia arched her brows. "I mean, not at all..." He answered. "I'm not..." He cleared his throat. "Tired."

"Good." She answered sheepishly and bites her lip. She knows it's effect on him. "Make your way with me then." She whispered seductively to his ear before attacking his lips with lust and love.


	12. Huge Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mature Content]

The night is at its peak and the brightness from the moon and the stars is striking towards Sofia's room where their already naked bodies are feeling each other's warmth.

Their overflowing love for one another is taking over their systems as she started to stroke his hardness with her bare hand.

"Oh..." He hummed as he tried to relax his body while Sofia is working her magic. "Are you really gonna-oohhh..." He is lost for words once Sofia's warm mouth enveloped his already rock hard erection.

"Sshhh..." Sofia hushed him. "Just think about your hard dick in my mouth."

They both blushed at the use of the dirty language. They are both shy and sweet individuals but under the sheets? Only the two of them will meet their other halves in the wild side.

She didn't waste any time and she grabbed him again by the root as she started licking his tip. He propped himself by his elbow while his eyes are wild shut and let his head fall back down as she continued to suck him.

"Yes, baby..." He whispered. "Just like that..." He whimpered as he pulled her hair and looked at her with such passion.

For him, she's beaming a glowing light that can light up his whole world. She's his everything and it is the same for her. He is her knight in shining armor.

Their connection is too strong that anyone or anything cannot break them apart. They proved it just now. Instead of arguing, they put themselves on each other's shoes and tried to let their love for one another settled the issue that's challenging their relationship.

He pulled her hair and cupped her cheek to kiss her passionately. Their tongues wrestled for domination. She didn't let go of his shaft and continued to stroke it while they're sharing a steamy kiss.

"Can I have my turn now?" He breathed in between kisses as his eyes is beaming with admiration.

"Cum for me first." She smirked. She broke the kiss and pushed him again on the bed.

He loves how she dominated and commanded him like it's the most natural thing to do. He let her straddle on top of him again as she started kissing his lips to which he answered with equal intensity.

His hands roamed to her back until it settled on her butt cheeks trying to control her speed. Her continuous grinding on his erection makes his sticky pre-cum mixed with her own juices. His member is already throbbing that he wants to feel her insides.

From her butt cheek, he traces his finger until it found her opening but she felt it and she decided to bite his bottom lip that it almost bleed.

"You're torturing me." He defended himself with a mischievious grin when she stopped grinding and just gave him a look.

"You can have your revenge later." She whispered as she leaves trail of kisses from his lips, to his neck, up to his chest. She started playing with his nipples using her tongue without breaking up their gazes.

"Sofia..." He groaned with a voice as deep as a loud thunder. With that voice, she knew very well that he's on edge and is dying to take control and fuck her 'till they both reach the paradise.

Torturing him is really not part of her plan but seeing him receiving pleasure from her is more than enough to feel the familiar rush of warm liquid inside her own core. His continuous groans and random cursings encourage her to suck his throbbing member in a satisfying speed and depth.

He got nothing to do but to let his eyes slammed shut and tighten his grip on her hair as his member is hitting the back of her throat.

"Baby..." He panted. "I'm gonna oohhh..." A long, satisfied groan slipped from his mouth when his member twitched and discharged his load inside her mouth.

"Oh God..." He groaned with his low, deep voice as the feeling of being high from pleasure consumed him. He can't let go his sight from her who continued to lick her lips and his tip swallowing all his load.

He threw himself on the bed, his arms spread across it, while she continued to massage his sensitive part until he squeeze out all his load in her warm mouth. His heavy pantings are very evident that his heart wants to be free from his chest.

She gave him one last stroke and kissed his tip before she crawled back and let her body rest on top of him. She snuggled her face on the crook of his neck while he hugs her and rubs her back.

"Did you know that you're so fucking hot, sweetheart?" His dominant self is warming up as he tried to tease her.

"Mmmm..." She moaned on his neck when she felt his big hands massaging her butt cheeks hardly.

"You like that huh?" His hoarse voice causes her already calm liquids to boil again. She badly needed her release but she refused to let it go. Not until he touch her.

She moaned again when his fingers found her opening and traced it, lubricating his own fingers.

"You're so wet for me baby..." He whispered to her ear and rolled their bodies over so he can be on top of her.

"You like this?" He asked while he pumps his fingers to her core that makes her eyes shut in an instant. He hovered his lips to hers, not giving the satisfaction needed by her luscious lips.

"Damn it, Michael." She hissed at him as he doesn't let her touch or kiss him.

He rested her arms above her head while he arched his fingers that continuously pumping her insides hitting the right part where she wanted to be hit. Her moans grew loudly as his thumb massaged her clit.

He managed to keep her restrained while his fingers do the work and his mouth found her chest. Her mind is so clouded that she can't think straight. She's lost for words that only mumbled random words are escaping from her mouth.

The continuous hitting of her spot increases the pleasure that consuming her core and the fact that she can't touch and kiss him is making it worst.

"Cum for me." He breathed with his sexy voice that causes her walls to tighten. "Cum for daddy."

Their eyes darken with lust and pleasure as they both continued the dirty talks until she cannot hold it any longer. She shut her eyes and let out a long moan as she arched her body and curled her toes.

He didn't stop his fingers from pumping even her walls tighten and the juices inside of her makes their way out of her core.

"Michael..." She let out a sigh of relief once her orgasm subsided but the sight of him sucking her juices from his own fingers makes her want to explode once more.

He didn't say anything and he just kneeled between her legs. His hands settled on her thighs and marked its way until he rested his arms between her upper body. They shared an intense gaze until their heads feel dizzy.

He teased her by giving her multiple short pecks on her lips, knowing that she wants to taste his lips badly.

She endured his pecks until he gave in and kisses her with all passion and love that take their breathes away. However, she knew his kisses very well that she felt something is up.

"Okay..." She sighed. "What is it?" She whispered as she cupped his cheeks so they can face one another.

The streaks of lights that's hitting some parts of his face gave a different taste on his handsome figure that melts her heart instantly.

"Huh?" He breathed lazily and blinked his eyes multiple times to clear his vision that's been drunken by pleasure.

"What's wrong?" She asked patiently. She arched her eyebrows so he can take the hint that she knows there's something wrong.

"There's..." He pouted. "Nothing wrong." He let out a beautiful smile before he attacked her neck with kisses and nipped her chin.

She moans at his tender kisses but when she felt his tip poking her wet entrance, she almost lost it.

"Don't distract me, baby..." She whimpered as he started to grind their sexes that causes his tip to slip in and out a little to her core.

"Tell me what's wrong." She breathed while she run her fingers through his hair.

"You know me too well huh?" He smirked and kissed her nose.

"Mmm..." Her sweet laugh filled their ears and she kissed his lips.

"I just can't believe that we're actually here now." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead to hers.

"After what happened earlier, I thought you're gonna be mad at me for at least three days." He giggled and she let out a smile.

"I got scared that you'll not talk to me and you'll refuse to see me. And you know what's worst?"

He looked at her straight to her eyes where they felt the sense of belongingness and as if their souls belong to one another. She arched her brows waiting for his words. His eyes twinkled with different emotions.

"I thought you're gonna leave me." He sighed. "That you'll break up with me."

"Oh baby..." She felt his emotions right away that he's not trying to hide. She cupped his cheeks again and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I'll lose you." He added as his sincere eyes met her soulful ones.

"I got scared too." She confessed as she savored his small kisses to her neck.

"Honestly, I prepared myself on how to accept the situation if you choose her."

"You... what?" He whispered, surprised at her words.

"I just prepared for the worst too, honey." She let out a faint smile to comfort him.

"I tried thinking about you and her, resurrecting the old flame but I failed." She kissed him. "I love you so much that I know you'll come home to me."

"And I did."

"You did."

Their eyes twinkled with love and understanding as they both drowned at each other's eyes. They shared the sweetest kiss they can give and let the unspoken promise washed their worries away.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, baby." He breathed when they pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry if I got you worried too." She whispered as she played with his hair. "Because..." She gave him a look. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I refused to have a sad or angry or make up sex."

"Oh baby..." His high-pitched giggles made her blush. "Does this seem sad to you?" He smirked as he thrusted his hips to penetrate her.

"Michael!" She screamed at his sudden entrance. Her chest panted heavily as her core is adjusting to his size. "Someone's angry may I say." She chuckled in between pantings.

"Sshhh..." He shushed her as he continued his thrusts that causes their both eyes to roll. "We have to keep it down." He giggled.

"I'm sure Andy is already pissed at us." She chuckled.

"We have to listen to her holy word again at lunch." He kissed her to tone down their laughs and mumbled words.

He pushed his hips and they both groan at the pleasure. Their sexes are lubing one another as the continuous strokes hit her spot perfectly. He removed some of her messy hair from her face so he can look at the love of his life.

Just by the look he's giving her, she knew that the feelings are serious. On his part, he knew that she's the one. The one who he wants to spend his forever with.

"I love you, Sofia." He whispered sincerely as his gaze never left her face. Her eyes are shut absorbing all the pleasure from his thrusts that she can feel up to her stomach.

"I love you too, Michael." She formed her words despite of being brought to the edge that the only way she can respond is by screaming his name.

They both gave up kissing as their breathings are so heavy and their hearts are trying to get out of their chests.

"You're mine. You hear me?" He gripped on her hips and pounded her harder. "You're mine."

"I'm yours!" She screamed when he let go a big thrust that almost jerk her up on the bed.

"I love you." He gave her a long, passionate kiss to comfort her before he folded her legs to her knees until her thighs are touching her breasts. "I love you." He breathed and continued to feel her warm walls.

She can't form any words as she welcomed his big member through her walls that she needs to tighten her grip on the head board to stop herself from moving too much and to gather some strength she needed due to his big jerks.

Their moans intensified for each second that passes and soon after, her walls tighten around his shaft. He spread her legs wider to find the perfect rhythm that will end their intimate dance.

When the perfect tempo was reached, he led her into climax that made her whole body weak. The continuous moving of her ribcage tried to compensate with the lack of oxygen in her body.

A few strokes after, he released an electrifying orgasm that made his head fall back and let his member shoots all his load inside her that he almost drain his balls.

The juice is too much that it drips down to her core and thank God for pills because if not, a baby is surely on the works.

"Oh God..." She mumbled as they stayed in the same position and let their climax subside.

He let go of her legs and pulled out his member out of her sweet core after a few gentle strokes to make sure his load stays in.

She welcomed him with wide arms as his body collapsed on top of hers. Despite of heavy breathings and the euphoria that's still on it's high, he showered her with sweet kisses to her face and neck.

"There's another thing that I want to ask... or tell..." He knitted his brows as he locked their gazes, unsure what's the exact term to tell her. "You."

"Hhmm?" She questioned before brushing their noses together and wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead.

"Can you move in with me?" He said straight-forwardly, without blinking his eyes. "I mean, move in together? In here? Or maybe at my home? Or we'll find a new one if you like?" He breathed. "I just wanna be with you."

The nervousness became evident in Michael's eyes but Sofia seems confident and unshaken by his sudden outbursts. He examined her face but aside from her twinkling eyes, he got nothing.

"Is it too soon?" He bites his bottom lip and closed his right eye, slightly embarassed to what he did.

"Okay. I don't know what to do with it. How am I doing?" He breathed knowing that his game is failing.

"Oh, baby." She chuckled and showered him with kisses. "Clumsy?" She added. "Clumsy but it's sweet, baby. And charming." She grinned.

"I'm sorry I asked. I should've thought about it first. We didn't even celebrate our first year together so maybe it's too soon. It's a huge step." He apologized but the grin on Sofia's face is still painted.

"A huge step that I'm willing to take..." She smiled. "With you." She whispered and kisses him sweetly.

"What?" He whispered blinking his eyes several times, unsure if he heard her words correctly.

"Wait." She said and pushed him a little so he rolled to his side of the bed to free her. She reached something on one of the drawers in her night stand.

"I saw this in a shop while I'm walking home one night." She said as she showed him a pair of baby angel keychain.

"I can't take my eyes off of it when I saw this in the store window and when I held it in my hand, I thought about you."

"Oh." Lost for words and unsure what to think, he played the keychain on his fingers admiring the two cute baby angels. "They're so beautiful. Like real babies."

"Right?" She grinned. "I'm actually not sure what to do with it but I still bought it." She continued.

"And then one night, I thought of something serious." She locked their gazes. "I'm gonna ask you the same thing, Michael." She smiled. His eyes widen, still lost for words.

"I think I know what to do with these keychains. Let's move in together." She whispered. "Just like what I said, this is a huge step I'm willing to take with you. I love you, Michael."

Instead of saying anything else, he brushed his lips to her expressing all his emotions through his kiss.

"You don't know how happy I am." He said as she caressed her cheeks. "I love you, Sofia."

He breathed and kissed her again which started a whole new session that makes them both sleepless.


	13. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Sofia are getting ready for their future. Specifically, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is still wrecking into pieces. Kobe is my childhood hero. He's the reason why I'm playing basketball. Watching his games is the reason why I know the rules. He taught me not only how to play basketball but also how to win in life. You are always in my heart, my hero. I love you.
> 
> All my prayers to Kobe, Gigi, and to all the victims of the helicopter crash. I'm also praying for their families. Stay strong

The brightness of the settling sun strikes through the window that causes Sofia to wake up from her short nap. She blinks her eyes multiple times to adjust her sight to her surroundings.

The energy she gained rushes through her own body that was previously tired from cleaning the whole house and from preparing dinner for later.

Her parents and her sister will arrive for their much awaited dinner. She also invited Andy because she's an honorary member of the Warren's family.

It is not her family's first time to meet Michael but today is a special day because this is their first meet-up after the couple moved in together.

"Michael?" She whispered and turned her head to his side of the bed only to find out that it's empty.

They were both in bed earlier having random conversations. It is supposedly just a rest but it turns out, she's too tired and just let herself drift to sleep. She doesn't know about Michael because it seems he's not around the room.

She stretched her body across the bed enjoying the feeling of comfort. Sleeping and relaxing on the bed where she and Michael shared, oozes a different but familiar emotion to her heart.

Sofia can't help but to let out a smile while her eyes roamed around the room. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to absorb that they chose to have their own home rather than to rent an apartment or own a condo unit.

It is a really huge step for them because clearly, it is not just about moving in together. Getting a real home is planning for a family. This fact alone makes their hearts melt.

"Michael?" She yelled again once she fixed herself and went downstairs.

She will never get used to the fact that she and Michael has a home of their own. Sofia seems to admire their two-storey home rather than searching for her missing boyfriend.

"Where is that boy?" She muttered to herself after looking for him in other parts of their home.

Her eyes made their way on the wall clock in the living room that reads 4 o'clock in the afternoon. That means, she just woke up right in time to prepare herself before her family arrives soon.

"What am I thinking?" She smiled at herself realizing Michael's whereabouts.

Before proceeding to the main door, she went back to the bedroom first to get a face towel. She knows for a fact that he will need it. As a good girlfriend she is, she knows how to take care of her good boyfriend too.

They already met their neighbors and fortunately, most of them are sweet and kind families so all of them get along pretty well. They got the chance to be invited to someone's house for dinner too.

As a young couple they are, the kids are very fond of them just like how they want to be around them too.

A smile is automatically painted on her lips at the sight of Michael playing with the neighbor's kids. Usually, they are both interacting with the kids. It is not just her time today because she took her much needed nap.

"Hi!" She greeted Lucy, who lived next door, as she stayed beside her who's watching her kids playing with the rest of the children.

"Hello dear." Lucy greeted too with a smile. "Did you rest well?"

"Oh! Yes I did." Sofia answered. "Michael told us." She let out a small laugh due to Sofia's surprised reaction. "The kids are looking for their big sister."

"Of course they did." Her smile grew wider. "I miss playing with them too. It's been a rough week."

Whenever Michael and Sofia are free, they're socializing with the kids. For them, it's a good stress reliever aside from the fact that they both love children.

"You two really need to get married soon and have children of your own." Lucy joked and winked at Sofia.

"Yeah..." Sofia chuckled. "We need to discuss that." She answered and laughed with Lucy as she waved her hand to Michael when he saw her then winked at her.

"No pressure though. Having a family is tough. But I'm sure you and Michael will be good at it. You're great with kids." Lucy remarked.

"Especially him." Sofia can't help but to agree.

Watching Michael being great at kids is really a treasured scene. No doubt he will be a good father to his own children.

"Okay I'm out! I'm out!" Michael yelled and let himself to be hit by the ball. "Look guys it's honey bunny!" He cheered and pointed at Sofia.

"Sofia!" The children cheered and made their way to hug and to greet her.

"Hello bunnies!" She greeted as they shared a group hug. "You guys having fun? Did you let applehead win?" She asked the kids and gave Michael a competitive but friendly grin.

"No!" They answered in chorus.

"He said he doesn't have enough power and he's weak because you're not here." A girl commented and she heard Lucy chuckle.

The girl might not completely understand the meaning behind the words but Sofia got the sweet remark and looked again at Michael who's scratching the back of his neck.

"Can you play with us?"

"Join us, please."

"Let's play! We miss you!"

The random invitations of the children causes a wide grin at Sofia's face. As much as she wants to play and to join them, she can't because her family we'll arrive soon.

"I'm sorry, babies." Sofia pouted playfully. "My dad and my mom will come over for dinner so me and applehead need to prepare."

"Awww..." The children said in unison. "Don't worry. We'll join you again next time okay?" She assured.

"You and applehead?" A young boy asked.

"Honey bunny and applehead." She smiled. "Go ahead. Have fun and be careful." Sofia guided the children to play again after they shared a hug and bid their goodbyes.

"Hello honey bunny." Michael greeted and kissed her cheek.

"Hello applehead." She chuckled and wiped the sweat on his face. "Wipe your own face." She gave him the towel and he pouted.

"I'll leave you, lovebirds." Lucy commented sweetly. "Say hello to your family."

"I will." Sofia smiled as they said their goodbyes and the couple went back to their home.

"Now I thought..." Sofia started as soon as they entered the door. "I'm your kryptonite. What's with the 'I am weak' drama eventhough I'm not there?" She joked, teasing Michael.

"Come on..." He giggled and hooked his arms to her body. "The kids don't know the difference."

"True." She chuckled.

"Mmm..." He hummed and kissed her lips.

"Let me go. You're sweaty." She grinned as she removed his hands on her and walked towards the living room.

"I hope those kids don't grow fast." Michael followed Sofia to the living room. "So our future kids can play with them." He whispered as he hugged her from behind.

"Really?" The only word she can say as her body started to respond to his small kisses. And also, the thought that they're starting to talk about the future. "How many kids do you want?"

"24." He casually say.

"24?!" She faced him with a questioned look without breaking the hug. "I'm expecting a three or a four but 24?"

"Okay. 18." He smiled but Sofia just gave him a look. "Fine. 14 is okay." He chuckled. "I want a big family."

"Maybe it's because you came from a big one too." She brushes his nose with her finger as their visit to Indiana to meet his family flashed across her mind. "You expect me to give birth to a litter or to be pregnant every year?" She chuckled.

"We really should've met 10 years ago and start early." He giggled and kisses her sweetly.

"That's good." She commented savoring his lips. "I'm 19 and you're 20."

"Yeah. We can manage." He gave her short pecks on the lips. "But we're not there so..."

"Stop kissing me like that." She disagreed sweetly but not exactly stopping Michael to what he's doing.

"Like what?" He asked innocently. "Stop using your lips with your sweetness and charms." She moaned when he sucked her neck. "It always lead to something." She emphasized. "Always."

"That's because we should start making our own babies!" He said with a grin on his face. "Let's spread our beautiful genes." He joked.

"We're always making babies." She backfired to his words. She actually meant it when she used the word, 'always'.

Her cheeks flamed red upon remembering their adventurous sexcapades all over the house. According to Michael, they should spend the time and the space wisely as long as fate is letting them live peacefully for a while and no kids are running around the house.

"I mean the real thing." He pulled away from the kiss and arched his brows to send the message that he's actually serious. "Can we consider that? I mean we're not really going to plan-"

"We're considering it." She agreed with a smile knowing very well that he will blurt indirect words again. "I know what you meant. We're not going to try making one yet but if it happens, it happens."

"Right." His eyes twinkled and let himself drown into hers. "I love you, honey bunny." He whispered and kissed her again passionately.

"I love you too, applehead." She answered when they breathed between the kiss.

The kiss is getting heated and heated as their hands are roaming to each other's body. Sofia tried to stop what they're doing but the passion is too much to handle.

"Michael..." She moaned. "I need to check on the food..." She lost herself to his kisses and touches. His hands are already inside her shirt caressing her back. Her bra is already unclasped. "You can go shower first."

"We can do both." He muttered while his lips continued to shower some kisses. "Together. Make love and shower."

He teased her by tracing his hands from her back down to her butt cheeks before he grabbed them hardly that almost lifted her up causing Sofia to groan. "Or that couch looks lovely."

"The cou-. Michael, no." She stopped him right away.

If someone is counting where they shared their intimate moments together aside from their bed, the couch is probably the winner.

"We should stop." Sofia tried to pull herself but his grip is too strong just to let her get away easily.

"They'll be here soon. We can continue..." She moaned when he attacked her neck again and his hand started to massage her breast. "Later."

"But someone can't wait 'til tonight." He whispered and pouted towards his thing between his legs that wanted to be free from his black trousers.

"Let's have a quick one, baby. A quick one." He didn't let her answer first and he just kisses her again to which she accepted voluntarily.

"A quick one?" She breathed because to be honest, she can't get hold of herself too. But her parents...

"A quick one." He answered right away.

"Okay..." She whispered with heavy pantings. His hands and his lips really know what they're doing. "Quick one."

As if on cue, she, jumping on him and him, picking her up, happened momentarily. And the next thing they knew, they stumbled their way upstairs and cannot keep their own hands to themselves.


	14. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got the wedding blessings eventhough it is not on the line yet.

"Finally!" Andy blurted the moment Sofia opened the door. "I thought you already forgot about me." She added while entering the house.

"I'm sorry." Sofia apologized sincerely for not entertaining their guest right away. "We didn't hear the rings clearly." She chuckled.

"Oh no worries." Andy said with a knowing smirk. She knew the reason, definitely. "Now, give me a hug."

The two shared a really loving, tight hug. It is also a big adjustment for them for being housemates for five years and then suddenly, Sofia needs to move out to be with Michael.

It is really not a big deal for them especially to Andy because according to her, she somehow play cupid for the couple and she's their number one fan.

"I miss you so much." Sofia whispered as they tighten their hug.

"I miss you too." Andy chuckled and let go of the hug. "But..." She squinted her eyes at Sofia. "Thank God I arrived first because girl! You need to hide those hickies!" She said as she traced Sofia's neck with freshly marked bruises.

"Damn Michael." Sofia said to herself rather than to Andy.

She just got out of the shower and put on her clothes the moment Andy knocks on the door so she doesn't have the chance to look at herself on the mirror.

"Really." Andy let out an amused look. "You knew very well that me and your family will arrived soon but still, you and Mike up there..." She gestured upstairs. "Chose to have some fun huh?" She smirked teasing Sofia who's blushing big time.

"Stop it, Andy." Sofia said shyly. "It just happened."

"Aww look at you..." Andy teased. "You're so beautiful and blooming. Everything is flowing smoothly between you and Michael then." She commented on the couple's relationship.

"Yes, everything's..." Sofia can't hide her excitement and they both shared their giddy smiles to each other. "It's great! I've never been this happy in my life." Sofia confessed sweetly to Andy.

It is really true that despite all the pain and heartaches she experienced, someone will come to her life to replace it with pure love and happiness.

Maybe, he's really the one.

Her one great love.

"I'm so happy for you." With a big grin on her face, Andy hugged again her bestfriend.

"Thank you, Andy." Sofia breathed her heartful thanks to which, they both knew, is not just about the sweet remark but also for everything she'd done for her.

"They'll arrive very soon. You should hide those love bugs of yours." Andy laughed and pushed Sofia upstairs. "Go."

Sofia marched her way towards their bedroom with a huge smile on her face however, the moment she opened the door, the smile vanishes slowly and left her mouth hang open.

She is greeted by her boyfriend's physique who's only wearing his black, tight boxers. He is rummaging through the closet so his back is facing her.

Sofia is admiring his perfect body. Those broad shoulders and narrow waist forming a perfect V-shaped body never failed to amuse her. Don't even mention his messy damp hair that are hanging freely across his shoulders.

"Love what you see?" He remarked before facing his stunned girlfriend. "Just ask and I'll be naked in no time." He giggled.

"Ugh." She recovered and playfully roll her eyes at him as she made her way through her vanity mirror. "And really Michael? Hickeys?" She blurted. "You left hickeys on my neck?!"

"Don't roll your eyes at me, honey." He chuckled and walked his way to Sofia, ignoring her rants. "You know it's effect on me." He whispered and left a small kiss behind her ear that brought shivers to her instantly.

Sofia tried to ignore him and continued to conceal her neck but Michael is too playful and naughty that he continued to shower her with kisses. His gaze never left her as he watches her reaction through the mirror.

"Stop it, Michael..." She tried to argue even though her voice is betraying her.

It seems like the quick shower session was not enough. She stood up to free herself from his hypnotizing touch and to prepare from leaving the heated room but she is greeted by his naked chest as he blocks her way out.

"Did I tell you that you look stunning in that blue dress of yours?" He smirked and tugs her hair behind her ear before pulling her closer.

"Michael..."

"Sshhh..." He shushed her and rested their foreheads together.

Their electric gazes are too strong that no one wants to break it.

"Your dress is making it easy for me to rip this tiny fabric..." He breathed as his hands roamed beneath her dress and stopped right below her butt cheeks.

His fingers caressed her underwear. Their hovering lips is already throbbing but they both refused to connect their lips which causes too much tension and anticipation.

Sofia traces her fingers to his jawline and brushes his bottom lip. However, she almost jumped out to the roof when they both heard a honk.

"They're here..." She whispered to him but no one is breaking their precious connection. He just nodded as she continued to trace his face, memorizing every detail.

In one swift move, she kissed him with too much passion to which he answered right away. They pulled away at the same time after feeding the hunger that's consuming them. They both knew that deepening the kiss is not a good idea since all their guests are already present.

"I'll go downstairs now..." She breathed while tapping his chest gently. "Suit up."

"Okay..." He whispered. "Just give me a few minutes. I need to take care of something." He chuckled as they both lowered their gazes to his thing between his legs.

"Yes, of course." Her sweet laugh filled the room. "Whenever you're ready. But make it quick okay?" She teased giving him a kiss before walking towards the door.

"And choose the purple one." She pointed at the colorful tops on the bed. "It suits you." She winked at him before slamming the door.

"But I'm not the purple one." He breathed to himself and pouted his lips.

*****

"You two are not really kidding when you told us that you bought a real home." Sofia's mother, Cristina, commented while they're having dinner.

That's because her parents didn't really expect that they invested in a two-storey home like they were a newly-wed couple.

"Yeah. We're actually expecting a smaller one." Her father, Nathan, laughed. "Impressive."

"Thank you." Sofia smiled at her parents. "Me and Michael decorated it. Thank God my boyfriend has taste." She added and glared at Michael.

"Mother taught me well." Michael answered and challenged Sofia's glare. "And thank you for the vote of confidence sweetheart." And the two shared a sweet look.

"Oh please..." Andy bursted her fake annoyance. "Get a room." She added and their laughs filled the room.

"Double your security on this one, sis." Sofia's younger sister, Thea, warned as she gave a look on Michael. "Ladies from my college are watching him like a hawk."

"Really?" Instead of worrying that women are really out there trying to snatch her man, Sofia is amused. "You really are a ladies' man huh?" She teased Michael who's blushing hard.

He's very well-aware of what's happening in the place when he's performing. Jealousy and paranoia are the least concern of Sofia when it comes to Michael.

Just like what she fantasized about him the first night she saw him at the party, Michael is heading straight home to her after his gig. He may stay for a drink or two but all he wants is to be with his sweetheart and sleep on the same bed with her even though he always finishes late at night.

However, night gigs are not his top priority anymore as he is taking his career to the next level and is now working on a recording company as a producer and songwriter.

The dinner flowed smoothly as all of them shared a memorable conversation. The next thing Sofia knew, her mind is blank but she can feel her heart bursting with happiness.

"Am I hearing wedding bells honey?" Cristina bursted Sofia's own bubble as she helped her daughter to wash the dishes.

"Mom!" Sofia almost jumped out and broke his gaze at the scenery where Michael and

Nathan are casually chatting at the backyard. Cristina followed her gaze and chuckled at the sight too.

"Don't worry. It's your father, not me." Cristina joked that made Sofia chuckle.

It's because her mother is more strict than her father. If there's someone who's gonna roast Michael, it's her mom.

"Oh I'm not worried." Sofia smiled and returned her gaze to the two most important men in her life. "It's just... I'm happy." She glanced at her mother. "I don't know... seeing those two together makes me happy."

"Look at you, daughter. You're so in love." Cristina can't help but to hug Sofia and she hugged her back. "You know, I will not be surprised if one day you'll showed up on our doorstep announcing that you two are already married or you're already carrying my grandchild in your arms." Her mother teased.

"I will not keep it a secret don't worry." Sofia chuckled as they free each other from the hug.

"Besides, we're not talking about marriage yet." She said as a matter of fact.

"You sure?" Cristina arched her eyebrows and tilted her head towards the window.

Sofia looked at the window to see that both Nathan and Michael are in deep, serious conversation but she can't decrypt what's that all about.

"Are you sure Dad is not scaring Michael away?" Sofia chuckled.

She's not worried at the sight and she knew that Michael is very well-loved by her family. He can definitely handle himself in such situation.

"It depends." Cristina laughed.

"I know it's not about how long we we're in a relationship if we're thinking about bringing it to the next level." Sofia shared to her mother.

"But we just moved in together." She smiled remembering how excited they were at their first day together in their new home. "And we are really happy. I mean these past few weeks, I didn't know that I can be that happy. You know what I mean?"

With happy tears welling up in her eyes, Sofia looked at her mother who's admiring her story and nodding in agreement.

"We're just in our little happy bubble, excited for our first anniversary, to which by the way is in two months." Sofia giggled finally wiping the tears flocked in her eyes.

"That's great sweetie." Her mother grinned who's genuinely happy for the couple. "I actually never saw you this happy. Not in your past relationships. Just now." Cristina emphasized and they shared a laugh.

"Oh mom." Sofia breathed. "I honestly forgot all about that." She honestly said because it's true.

"I'm just glad that you found Michael and he found you." Cristina told Sofia and tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"The two of you are so perfect for each other. I can see that." She winked. "And I know, that you'll do the right thing. You hear me daughter? Do the right thing."

"Of course mom. The right thing." She grinned.

"He's a keeper. He's bringing out the best version of you sweetie." Cristina smiled. "And most importantly, he loves you so much and he's making you happy." Sofia can't help but to let her tears flow and wasted no time to hug her mother again.

"I love you, mom." Sofia whispered.

"I love you too, daughter." Her mother answered. "And listen, I'm still hearing wedding bells." They chuckled and tighten the hug.

"What's happening here? What's with the drama?" Nathan's voice roared and Michael's chuckles soon followed.

"Nothing. I just told Sofia that I love her cooking. She's so overwhelmed and bursted in tears." Cristina joked to lighten the mood as she and Sofia pulled away from the hug.

They are both welcomed by their respective partner's arms.

"Hello, baby." Michael whispered to Sofia and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh." Nathan said. "I told Michael the same exact thing. He should watch his weight."

"True." Michael whispered again that makes Sofia giggle. His breath tickled her neck.

"Look at them, love." Cristina said to Nathan. "Just like us when we were younger."

"Aww..." Sofia commented and they all shared a good laugh.

"But please..." Cristina interrupted. "I'm watching the two of you like a hawk." She mocked Thea's words and pointed her two fingers to her eyes and then to the couple.

"The next time we'll see each other, bury those hickies on your neck with heavy make-up, sweetie. I don't wanna see them." Cristina teased the couple who are blushing like there's no tomorrow.

Sofia's parents had their best laughs while Sofia buried her face to Michael's chest trying her best to hide her blushing cheeks.

Michael's laughter also filled her ears as he tried to comfort her with his soft kisses.

"Try harder." Her mother scolded them like they were teenagers.


	15. The Lady In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is someone gonna say 'yes'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter but there's an epilogue and a few special chapters. :)

"Don't move too much, love." Sofia scolded Michael sweetly. "I don't wanna see a cut on your face."

Michael's high-pitched giggles filled the bathroom as he tried to steal some kisses from Sofia again and again.

"You should be thankful that I love your kisses 'cause I will cut your face myself." Sofia smirked at him and she continued to shave his face.

"I'm forever grateful." Michael grinned at her trying to be the cheesy boyfriend. "I love you." He teased but Sofia just smiled widely, poked his nose and concentrated on shaving his face again.

They just took a shower together and since they got a lot of time, Sofia volunteered to do the shaving. Even though she loves his short and almost invisible stubble that tickles her everytime he kisses her, he needs to shave from time to time.

With only towels covering their bodies, Sofia is sitting on the bathroom countertop while Michael is standing between her legs. She tried not to move her legs too much around his hips that may loosen the towel around his waist because surely, both of them will be doomed.

"Lemme see that handsome face?" She arched her eyebrows and guided his chin so he can focus on her gazes. "Perfect." She smiled after examining his newly-shaved handsome face.

"Oh. Where are you going?" He hummed at Sofia when she attempted to go back on her feet but Michael blocked her. "We're not done yet." His goofy smile showed and he planted soft kisses on her neck that made her shiver.

"Really?" She whispered and let Michael attack her neck. "Can't get enough?" She added as she placed her arms around his neck and tighten her legs around his hips.

"Mmm..." He groaned while his lips traces her neck up to her lips.

"You taste like shaving cream." She joked and they shared giggles in between kisses.

"We should do that when we get back to LA." He whispered to her ear.

They are having a short vacation in Gary, Indiana to visit Michael's family. Today is actually their flight back to LA as their 3-day vacation already reached it's end.

"Do what?" She questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Whipped cream." He breathed on her neck. "We should buy a whipped cream." He added and loosen the towel covering her body. "I want them on my favorite dessert."

"Michael!" She whisper yelled and Michael just chuckled. "Naughty boy!" She pushed Michael gently and tried to cover her body again with the towel.

"No!" He stopped her. "We're just starting. We're not yet done." He pleaded and pouted trying to persuade Sofia.

"They might hear us."

"It's just Mother and Janet. The others left already." He whispered to her ear and started to kiss her again. "They won't hear us. We'll be quiet just like in the shower. I promise." He grinned.

"We should take it slow." She moaned while his lips is tracing her body. "I dropped the pill, remember?"

She reminded Michael about their mutual decision to which, of course, Sofia's opinion has more weight. She's not taking the pill anymore as they both want something for the future. They are dreaming to bring their baby angel keychains to life.

Real life baby angels.

"I'll use a condom." He breathed. "Or I'll pull out. Whatever the case." He stared at her with his puppy eyes which she adored the most. He looks so charming even he's not trying to.

She claimed his lips sweetly as she played with his hair.

"Never out of reasons, huh?" She cupped his cheeks to meet his gaze. His hands continued to roam on her back and on her thighs.

"I love you." She muttered sincerely before kissing his lips again and they fight for domination. Her feet played with the towel around his waist until it fell on the floor.

"I love you too." He breathed in between kisses before he gently picked her up from the countertop and made their way under the white, silky sheets.

*****

It's already past 10 in the evening when Michael and Sofia reached their home.

However, Michael is having a small debate with himself whether to wake Sofia up, who's been quietly sleeping in the passenger seat, or he will just carry her inside the house and he'll just take it from there if Sofia will wake up or not.

Or simply, he just want to take this precious moment to stare at this woman who captured his heart.

His one true love.

The lady in his life.

"Baby?" He broke his emerging daydreams and decided to wake her up. "Wake up honey bunny..." He used his hoarse voice that he knows she always wanted to hear. Her nose scrunches a little that made him smile. She's gonna wake up.

"Oh..." She whispered when she opened her eyes and realized that she dozed off. "I'm sorry." She muttered but is greeted by a smiling Michael.

"That's okay, honey." He comforted and fixes her hair that's messing up with her face. "We're home." He smiled and pointed at the window with his thumb implying that they're already parked.

"Yeah..." She smiled too but her lazy eyes are failing her.

Michael noticed it and get off the car right away and opened her car door. He guided her until she's out of the car.

"Go inside now and rest." He said to her sweetly and kissed her forehead. "I'll take care of our stuff first."

"No, I'll wait and help you."

"It's okay. It's just a few stuff. I'll be quick." He assured her and kissed her again. "Go." He smiled and pushed her towards the house.

"You sure?" She asked and he just nodded with a smile. "Okay..." She whispered and walked away.

The smile from Michael's face stayed like he's some crazy dude who enjoyed picking up a baggage and several shopping bags. He took quick steps until he reached their bedroom but he's not surprised when he saw Sofia who's already drifting to sleep.

A wide grin is painted again on his face when he realized that Sofia tried to wait for him because her sleeping position is quite uncomfortable. He fixed her position and tried not to wake her up. Sofia already changed her clothes and waited for Michael but her system failed her and brought her to dreamland.

He kissed her hair and tucked her in before he fixes himself. Sleep is not trying to consume him so he decided to get some drink and settled at their bedroom balcony.

He stared at the clear, night sky and savored the overwhelming feelings he got in his heart. His creative juices started to work as the feeling of endless love and true happiness is clouding his mind.

A smirk is written on his face and got no choice but to hold a pen and a paper and scribbled everything that his heart is pounding.

On her own world, Sofia's heavenly and deep sleep didn't last. This may be due to the absence of Michael's warmth beside her that was felt by her system unconsciously.

She blinks her eyes multiple times to adjust her sight from the room that remained dim. She touches his side of the bed to make sure that it is empty eventhough she can see it clearly. She took a quick glance and knitted her eyebrows when she saw that the bathroom lights are off and there's no indication that Michael is in there.

A slightly cold breeze was felt and Michael's humming of an unfamiliar song caught her attention. She glanced at the clock on their night stand that reads 2:30AM.

Slightly worried that he's not yet sleeping, she dragged a blanket and covered her body to protect herself from the cold breeze. She walked quietly towards the balcony door and rested her body on the frame when she saw Michael who's been sitting comfortably in their circular couch.

He might not felt her presence because he's facing his back at her and his humming and singing continues. She can't help but to admire his boyfriend's physique against the darkness. A smile is formed on her face when she heard again his random hummings and mumbled words.

The song is unfamiliar to her but she love how his soft and high-pitched voice brought her to some kind of paradise.

_You're every wonder in this world to me_

_A treasure time won't steal away_

Sofia closed her eyes and let the essence of the song run through her veins. Her heart pounded fast and she knew at that point that if ever Michael is working on a new song, it will be a hit.

_And baby through the years_

_Gonna love you more each day_

_So I promise you tonight_

_That you will always be the lady in my life_

Satisfied with his new song, he stared again at the sky with a smile on his face as he abandoned the notebook on the coffee table in front of him.

Seeing the sign that he's finished, she didn't hesitate to approach and burst his bubble.

"That's beautiful, love." She whispered and seated beside a slightly surprised Michael.

He recovered right away and automatically put his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled closer to his neck and hugged his body.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked her while he played with her hair and kissed her forehead.

"No." She said and looked at him. "I think my clingy self cannot detect your presence so she interrupted my sleep." She chuckled and fixed the blanket on their bodies.

"Oh." He smiled. "I'm sorry. The creative juices are working. I need to do something about it."

"Is that a new song? It's beautiful." She kissed his cheek and stared at his eyes. "Seriously."

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes." She smiled. "Are you going to pitch it? Produce it?" She can't help but to ask. Having a singer-songwriter and record producer boyfriend has it's perks.

"I don't know..." He said and rested his head to hers. "You like it?"

"I love it." She hummed and intertwined their fingers. "It's really a beautiful song, Michael. It touches my emotional core, honestly." She giggled.

"Good." He smirked and looked at her. "Because I wrote that for you. That's for you, baby. Two hearts in the beat of ecstasy."

"Michael, I-" She let herself drowned at his doe eyes because she can't find the right words to say anyway.

This is not the first song he sang for her or written for her or inspired by her but why this song hits her differently? Is it because of the time? The ambiance? The mood?

"Wow." She muttered still staring at his eyes. "I can't..." She sighed. "Thank you, Michael."

He let out a soft smile and caressed her cheek. His heart is beating too loud that it almost wrecked his chest.

"No." He whispered. "Thank you." He emphasized. "Thank you for coming into my life."

They shared a bright smile as they are both overwhelmed from the unknown and unidentified feelings. He brushed her bottom lip with his thumb before he claimed her lips and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

A wide grin is still evident on their faces when they pulled away. He kissed again her forehead before they switched their focus at the numerous stars that twinkled in the dark sky.

_And I will keep you warm_

_Through the shadows of the night_

He started to sing again and hummed some of the lyrics. He's playing with her hair and kisses her from time to time as they are still watching the twinkling stars. Sofia played with their intertwined fingers as the sweetness in his voice is calming her nerves. She found her comfort at the crook of his neck.

_And baby through the years_

_Even when we're old and gray_

_I will love you more each day_

_'Cause you will always be the lady in my life_

Sofia can't help but to close her eyes as she felt the stinging in her eyes. She'll gonna admit. The song really hits differently at this time of the day especially when he's holding her tight like he doesn't want to let her go.

"I mean it, you know?" He whispered. "Every word."

"I know..." She hummed and somehow refused to meet his gaze because her eyes are teary and she wants to suppress it.

"The whole song, my heart dictated it and I just wrote them." He said. His eyes never leave it's gaze from the sky.

"Remember the night when we first met?" He chuckled and felt Sofia's smiles on his skin. "I saw your beautiful eyes and I caught myself smiling." He confessed.

"We're not exactly looking for love back then but fate brought us together and gave us our own little fairytale." He declared with a faint smile and snuggled his face to her hair.

"I love you, Sofia. That's for all time." He smiled and waited for her gaze.

"I love you too, Michael." She said when she met his brown eyes. "More and more each day." She added and claimed his waiting lips.

"You're amazing, baby." He breathed after the kiss and connected their foreheads. "Just the way you are." He giggled.

"Oh God, Michael." She can't help but to slap his chest and blurted a laugh. "Did you just quote my favorite artist on me?" She stared at him wide-eyed.

Michael can be the cheesy one if he wants to and he can create his own romantic poetry that's why quoting another person or a song is really a huge surprise for her.

"Should I be offended that I'm not your favorite artist?" He got this goofy questionable look.

"Awww..." She pinched his nose because of his overloading cuteness. "Don't be jealous..." Sofia teased him.

He's not the jealous type but if there's one person that can effortlessly pushed all his buttons just by showing on tv or any platforms, that's her favorite artist.

"You're my most favorite. You're my zeroth." She declared and he's just there suppressing his laughs.

"He's just out there doing his job. But you Mr. Jackson..." She poked his arm and he arched his brows. "You're Michael to me. My love, my baby. I'm your kryptonite remember?" She grinned at him.

"Fair point." He said and wrapped his arm over her shoulders again. "I just borrowed the words but I mean it, baby. You're already perfect." He squeezed her shoulder as she tighten her arms around his body and they stared again at the clear sky.

He got something from his insides that he wanted to say out loud and maybe, this is the right time.

"This is not how I envisioned it." He whispered. His eyes locked at the sky.

"What?" She stared at him but his hand guided her face to look at the stars again.

"Just look at the stars please." He said politely and she obeyed without asking any questions.

"This is not how I envisioned it." He repeated. She felt how his previously calm chest changed to deep breathes. She can also hear his rapid heartbeats that's trying to get out of his chest.

"But I think the situation is already calling for it." He said with his calm voice contrary to what he's feeling right now.

"I'm not following." She murmured without taking off her glance at the sky.

"What I'm saying..." He answered before letting out a deep sigh. "Is this."

He raised his arm to which his fingers are holding a diamond engagement ring and he aligned it with the stars along her vision.

Sofia's jaw dropped at the sight of the ring and her eyes started to well up with tears as she pulled herself from Michael's embrace.

"Michael..." The only word she can say as her whole body is shaking.

She's switching her gaze from the ring, which is already at their eye level, to his hopeful stares, and back to the ring again. He chewed his bottom lip and a small smile is painted on his lips.

"Sofia..." He said and kneeled in front of her that added flame to whatever she's feeling right now. He's caressing her hand while his other hand is still holding the ring.

The treasured thing that he always keep in his pocket wherever he go just in case a perfect scenario happens right in front of their faces.

"Oh my God..." She breathed and didn't stop the tears that are running down on her face.

"You invaded my mind." He started. "I'm always thinking about you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. You don't know how happy my heart is when you showed up at that rooftop. Like I said, it seems like fate really brought us together." He smiled. Tears are also escaping from his eyes.

"We're a mess but we fought it together and took the risk. I will never regret that I kissed you the second time we saw each other." He chuckled and Sofia just nodded her head in agreement and let out a sincere smile.

"Now, here we are..." He continued. "I found my way home to you, Sofia. We found each other." He sobbed. "I can't see my future without you. I want to spend my life with you forever, baby. Forever."

"No words can perfectly describe how much I love you and how much I treasured you." He continued while wiping the tears on her face.

"I want to create new memories with you. Let's get married, have beautiful babies. Let's have our wonderful family together." His voice cracked but still, he let out an assuring, hopeful smile.

"Sofia..." He took a deep breath before dropping the bomb.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and make me the happiest man in all places where life forms are present?" He chuckled and look at her straight to her eye.

Overwhelmed by his words and actions, Sofia doesn't know how to react properly and let hear tears flow. She never hesitated and nodded her head repeatedly as words are not forming in her mouth.

"Marry me?" He still asked for confirmation eventhough her head is giving the answer that he's hoping for.

"YES!" She finally said. "Yes! I'll marry you, Michael."

"Yes!" He cheered too and put the ring to her ring finger.

He stand on his feet and pulled her up from sitting. They pulled each other to a warm and tight embrace before they shared the sweetest kiss. Their first kiss as an engaged couple.

"You don't know how happy I am." He whispered and gave her multiple pecks on her lips. Their bodies are too close that almost no air can penetrate between them.

"I'm over the moon." She grinned and twirled her finger to his curls. "I love you Michael Joe Jackson." She declared sweetly.

"I love you too Sofia Brielle Warren." He chuckled before kissing her again. "Soon to be Mrs. Jackson."

"Sounds awesome."

"It is." He laughed. "I can't wait to be your husband."

"I'm excited to be your wife too." She whispered and traces the bridge of his nose. "Husband and wife. Mr and Mrs Jackson." She brushed their noses together before sharing another kiss.

"It's already a new day right?" He asked. He arched his eyebrows while fixing her hair.

"Yes." Sofia answered and knitted her brows, thinking. "Probably, it's 4 in the morning."

"Perfect." He said with a wide grin on his face.

Soon after, realization hits her and a grin also painted on her face just like his. Today must be a special day as fate did it's homework again and tied the couple closer to one another and made their wishes possible.

"Happy anniversary." They both greeted and shared a priceless smile.

And just like how they savored their first kiss, the clear, dark sky is witnessing again a treasured moment as the couple shared another magical kiss.

But this time, a music from the nearby establishment is not heard. Instead, he hummed again the song he wrote for her as they swayed their bodies to the sweet beat.

They unconsciously repeated the scene where they shared their first kiss but now, the bond is stronger and the love is more powerful as they both chose to spend their lives together and start their journey to forever.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Sofia found true love and happiness in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the epilogue! I have some special chaps prepared so this chapter is not really the end of this book. :)

"I can't believe we did this."

Sofia's heavy breathings are still evident while she is muttering her words to Michael. The biggest smile is written on his face while he is fixing the buckles of his pants. His playful but sexy gazes are also roaming to her figure who's very busy straightening her black skater dress.

It turns out, they cannot contain their sexual frustrations. They have these secret glances to each other even they are both in other people's company. They both felt the heat so he secretly dragged Sofia away and locked themselves in a vacant guest room.

"I love it when you're being horny and you..." He emphasized to her. "Are dragging me into it." He chuckled that his eyes are almost teary.

"Excuse me?" She argued but keeping her voice low. "I'm not horny!" She denied. "And you, mister... is the one who pulled me in this room!"

Michael ignored her tantrums and continued to watch her priceless expressions. One minute she's horny as hell but now, she's throwing tantrums like a little kid.

"Oh boy..." He breathed and cannot contain his laughter. "You never fail to amaze me." Michael blurted his sweet words as he approach Sofia whose eyebrows are still knitted.

"I hate you." She whispered as she rests her arms around his neck.

"And I love you." He declared with a grin while he pulled her closer to him before kissing her pouting lips.

"I really hate this feeling." She confessed in a whisper and continued to pout her lips. The alienated feeling in her body is making her uncomfortable.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." He comforted her as he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "It's just our family. We'll have some fun okay?" His eyes seek hers and she just nodded.

"Do you think they noticed our absence?" She let out a smile washing her worries away.

"Maybe?" He raised his right brow that gave a different slap on his handsomeness.

"I mean, we hosted this family gathering and we're both nowhere to be found. Can we used the term quickie to excuse ourselves?" He chuckled that causes a wide smile on her face.

"That's right." He kisses her nose. "Smile. It suits you."

She caressed his cheeks appreciating what he said before she closed the gap between their foreheads. They both closed their eyes just feeling the warmth of each other.

"I can't wait for this to be over." She whispered.

"I'm really excited." He grinned. "I actually want to drag the month." They shared a chuckle as she fixed his collar.

"Is it necessary to have matching outfits?" She joked and straightened his black button down.

"Just a coincidence, I think."

He teased knowing too well that she will wear black or any dark-colored clothes like what she's been doing for the past couple of weeks but he still chose to wear an all black outfit except to his white socks.

"Are you ready?" He asked her since they are both missing in action for a couple of minutes now.

"Yes." She nodded and smile. "I'll go first. I'll see if Andy and Janet are still in the kitchen."

"Okay..." He flashed his pearly white teeth.

She gave him a quick kiss before she opened the door and marched her way towards the kitchen where Andy and Janet are chatting while preparing some dessert for later.

"There you are..." Janet smirked with a mischievious look.

She's sitting on a kitchen stool while arranging the assorted flavored tarts, brownies, and crumbled bars on a plate. Andy, on the other hand, is standing on the opposite side of the counter checking the dessert placed in the pan from the fridge.

"Hello." Sofia smiled and ignored the suspicious gazes. Her mouth waters at the sight of the colorful sweets across the table. "That looks delicious." She commented.

"Where have you been?" Andy smirked while scanning Sofia from head to foot.

"I just checked something upstairs." She answered casually. "Did you just..." She squinted her eyes. "checked me out?" She asked and her two dear friends just let out a hysterical laugh.

"Oh." Janet muttered. "Did my brother checked something upstairs too?"

Sofia and Andy followed Janet's gaze where Michael is marching his way from the stairs. He gave a salute at the girls before his presence are no longer in their sight. He's probably went to the backyard where the Jacksons and the Warrens are chilling.

"No need to deny, sis. We know what you two did." Andy bumped Sofia's shoulder.

"Read books maybe?" Janet added with a chuckle.

Sofia just playfully rolled her eyes because there is no way out. She will just not confirm it nor deny.

Just like the desserts, the ambiance in the Hayvenhurst home is sweet and colorful. Michael and Sofia organized these family gathering in the Jackson's property to have some fun and simply, to bond with each other's families.

Everyone gladly accepted their invitation as the hype from their upcoming wedding is too much. Everyone is eager to know when the wedding will happen because they got engaged for like three months now but the couple hasn't done anything about it.

No wedding dates. No wedding plans.

Even Andy and Janet who volunteered to be their wedding planners are not yet working on their magic since the couple is not yet giving the go signal to do or plan anything.

They are so dismissive of the topic and they are just saying that everything will be fine and the right moment will come. Their families just rolled their eyes at the reason because it seems like they are more excited than the two.

Everyone noticed that Michael and Sofia are one push away from saying 'I do' but when the engagement actually happened, that's when the two became aware of the time. They want to take things slow they said.

"I'm sorry." Cristina muttered while everyone is having dinner at the long table prepared at the backyard. "I can't help but to ask our hosts tonight." She smiled as everyone's attention is on her.

"In behalf of Nathan, Joseph, and Katherine..." She gestured. "No pressure but we are really excited to know about your future together. So..." She grinned making everyone excited because they all know what will she say next. "Is the wedding will happen anytime soon?"

Each person at the dinner table has a wide smile on their faces as they switched their attention to Michael and Sofia who are just smiling and blushing.

"Oh my God!" Thea exclaimed while her hand is covering her mouth trying to be dramatic.

"This is just a play! You two already broke up!"

"Ssshh!" Randy, who sitting beside her shushed her with a grin on his face. "What makes you think that?"

"No wedding plans at all. They called it off."

"That's what you get from watching too much chick flick movies." Andy commented and everyone just shrugged off the theory as Thea made a goofy face.

"Actually..." Michael interrupted as he took a glance at Sofia who's giving him an encouraging look. "We know all of you are excited so we invited you all in this dinner. Thanks for coming by the way." He chuckled.

"Thank God, no break-ups." La Toya breathed and everyone laughed.

"Okay..." Michael hummed. "How to say this uhm..." He smiled as he shared a look with Sofia.

"Cut the crap, Mike." Janet shouted getting playfully impatient at the announcement.

"Sorry we keep it a secret for long but..."

Michael looked at Sofia which serves as a signal and they both raised their left hand for everyone to see.

The gold bands in their ring fingers, to which they managed to wear while everyone was busy chatting earlier, twinkled at everyone's eyes.

"We're married." They both announced with a huge smiles on their faces.

"They are already married. Oh my God." Andy's jaw dropped.

"I think I'm gonna faint." Janet whispered dramatically.

"Don't be overly dramatic." Jackie hissed at her playfully.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Marlon shouted who recovered quickly from the sudden announcement.

Everyone muttered their congratulations to the newly-wed couple especially their parents who hugged them like there's no tomorrow.

"We're sorry. It's just a spur of the moment thingy." Sofia said with a smile.

"When did you got married?" Katherine's sweet voice echoed.

"A month ago." Michael answered.

"We were in Chicago that time!" Andy said to Sofia.

"Yeah..." Sofia agreed. "We arrived here in LA late at night and we got married the next day."

She smiled remembering the week where she and Michael didn't see each other because she has a week-long conference in Chicago while Michael got called for a recording job in New York.

"Sweet!" Andy grinned.

"Now, give your nieces and nephews some playmate." Tito added.

"Damn, right." Jermaine chuckled and he shared a high five with Jackie.

Michael just smiled and snuggled his face to Sofia's hair.

"Maybe it's time." He whispered as they shared a grin.

"About that..." Sofia smiled sweetly acknowledging Tito's words.

"Don't tell us you're..." Janet questioned suspiciously and Sofia and Michael just nodded and smiled.

"You're pregnant sweet pea?" Nathan asked.

"We're pregnant." Sofia shared and the whole place never been noisy because of cheers.

"Congratulations, you two." Joseph muttered as everyone is still cheering.

"A honeymoon baby?" Rebbie asked full of excitement.

"More like an engagement baby." Michael announced as he kissed Sofia's cheek. "13 weeks. Twins." He added that makes the crowd go wild.

This explains Sofia's change of wardrobe to dark-colored loose clothes. They both want to surprise everybody and she needs to do something to hide her growing belly especially, she's carrying not one but two angels.

"We don't know the genders, yet." She announced. "I think we want it to be a surprise." Sofia glanced at Michael and they shared a sweet kiss.

We don't measure time in love as time is relative. To be honest, the couple hold it for too long before they got married when in fact, they can get married the moment they saw each other again.

Spending only a day feels like they know each other for years. The sense of security, comfort, and belongingness is incomparable that their love is growing every second and became the foundation as they build their future together.

A couple of months have passed like a blur and the next thing they knew, Sofia is in a hospital bed fighting the pain she's been experiencing for hours.

"A long, deep push okay?" The doctor said and Sofia screamed at the top of her lungs squeezing Michael's hands that she almost break his bones.

"You're doing great, baby. You're doing great." Michael comforted as he kissed her temples and guided her to some breathing exercise.

"Push!" Sofia let out a long groan as an unexplained pain is felt over her body but not long after, the sweetest sound is heard by the couple that makes their hearts jump for joy.

"It's a boy." The doctor announced before she passed the baby to a nurse for cleaning and check-ups.

"He's beautiful, baby." Michael whispered as he tried to glance more at their baby boy without letting go of her hand.

"Aaaahh!" Sofia screamed again as another contraction was felt.

"Ready? Push!" Michael bites his lower lip that it almost bleed to distract himself from Sofia's continuous squeezing of his hand.

"It's a girl." The doctor smiled at them and signalled that everything is over after several minutes of screaming and pushing.

The tiredness and pain are completely ignored by Sofia as the only thing she wants is to hold their babies. They waited for it for too long and now, they're here. Their baby angels are here.

"They are so beautiful." Sofia whispered memorizing the details of their babies.

The couple let out a sweet chuckle as they both watch their babies who are moving their little hands and feet enjoying the outside world. The baby girl is on her father's arms while the baby boy is on his mother's.

"What do you think, baby?" He looked at her in the eye inquiring about the names for their babies.

"You think it fits them?" Sofia smiled sweetly to her husband.

"It's perfect."

"I'm seeing it too." She said.

"Sky and Mimi." They both whispered the nicknames of their babies.

Since they decided not to know the gender of the baby beforehand, they prepared names for a boy and for a girl just in case there will be two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl. And in this case, they have one of each.

Sofia was transferred to her room and the babies stayed with them for a while after a whole new batch of check-ups before they will be brought in the hospital's nursery.

The members of the family who are in the vicinity dropped by at the hospital and of course, the new grandparents are very excited and refused to leave the room. Andy and Janet also stayed as they are the couple's bestfriends and cupids.

"I want you all to meet our precious babies..." Michael, who cannot contain his happiness, smiled as bright as the sun .

"Meet Matthew Skyler Warren Jackson." He said and presented the baby boy in his arms.

"And this is Micaella Serene Warren Jackson." Sofia showed their baby girl who is sleeping in her arms.

The joy in the couple's eyes are incomparable as their true emotions are cannot be defined. Who would have thought that the person whom you just met one random night will be the person you will love forever and build a future with?

The happiness and love in their hearts are overflowing as they are treasuring the memory of today. They glanced at the babies who are peacefully sleeping in their hospital crib.

"We're a family." Michael whispered as the tears in his eyes are welling up.

"We are." Sofia answered and felt Michael's arms that hugs her.

"I love you Sofia."

"I love you Michael." They both muttered before they shared the sweetest kiss.

A true love is measured not by time but by bond as they both didn't predict that by attending that celebration party will lead them to meet their other half who will complete their happily ever after.

It all started in that dark room where he is on stage with a spotlight on his place while she is one of the faces in the crowd who is watching him.

Their eyes connected and the impulse from their bodies found their ways to electrify one another's system and from then, they knew, somehow, that this person will leave a huge impact in their lives.

A year after, the theories in their minds back then is not just a theory anymore. They met as strangers and talked at the rooftop until they found their way again and kissed under the dark sky.

Their relationship bloomed and brought to the next level where they got married in secret in a spur of the moment as they both fell in love with the idea of being parents.

Just like what he said in his proposal speech, they created new memories together and they will create more as they both cherished the presence of their twins.

They both know that this is not the end but it is just a start as the thought of having twins make them craved for more.

But for now, they are in their own happy bubble and let their love engulfed them as the sweet kiss sealed their unspoken promise of forever after.


	17. Special Chapter - Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels are more than a collector's item for Sofia and Michael.

"Wake up, baby..." Michael whispered to Sofia's ear who is still sleeping like a baby.

He hugged her closer as the feeling of her skin to his own brings a sense of contentment and happiness. He intertwined their fingers as he served as the big spoon in their little cuddling.

"Rise and shine." He muttered again and tickled her nose. "I know you're tired but we need to get up. It's already past lunch time."

"I'm still sore..." She murmured, her eyes still closed. She pulled Michael's arm to tighten his embrace to her body. Michael chuckled at her remark.

At first, he thought about her tiredness and probably jetlag since she just came home last night from Chicago. There was a week-long conference that they needed to attend to so he didn't see her for a week.

The timing is fortunate because the same week, he payed a visit to New York as they needed to finish a song recording. He went to New York first and the next day, Sofia flied to Chicago.

They are not given the chance to see each other eventhough they are both in eastern part of the country because of their hectic schedules. He just came back from the trip the other night while Sofia arrived last night.

On the second thought, he remembered a quick flash of what happened last night that's why she is ranting about her soreness. A week of not seeing each other physically is not good right? Especially for an engaged couple like them.

"I'll prepare a warm bath for you then." He snuggled her closer and started to kiss her neck and shoulder. "Or for us..." He whispered that causes her body hairs to rise.

Her eyes remained close but she is feeling his warm lips on her skin. A wide grin is also painted on her face especially when she felt something poking on her butt cheeks. She almost forgot that they are still naked under the sheets.

"Move that Mikezilla away from me." She playfully groaned and squeezed his hand which is still intertwining with hers.

"Mikezilla?" A questionable tone is evident in his voice as he stopped kissing her just to stare at her who is still facing the other side.

"He's poking me." She murmured lazily. "I met him last night and now I'm sore..."

"You met h-" He sighed in amusement. "You gave him a name." He accused her that makes her grin more.

"Oh baby..." She said sweetly and she moved her body to face him. They are so close that their faces are only an inch apart. "You're with him for 31 years now and you don't know his name?"

Their eyes twinkled at one another. Her hand settled on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb, while his arm is still hugging her frame.

"Mikezilla huh?" He chuckled, very amused that his thing down there has a name. "You met him and he made you sore?"

"Yes..." She whispered.

"No credits given to the owner?" He furrowed his brows before he kissed her nose. "My mouth and my tongue also f-"

"Okay that's enough." She interrupted as he started to play dirty again. She won't deny too that heat is starting to eat her up. "Let's have a shower."

She broke the embrace and removed her body from the tempting bed but she stopped walking towards the bathroom when he didn't even flinched. She gave him a look that questioned him why he's not following her but a mischievious smirk is just written on his face.

"You're not gonna join me?" Sofia asked lazily, not troubling herself to cover her naked body.

"You're inviting me?" His mischievious smirk grew wider as he has something different in his mind.

Sofia just playfully rolled her eyes and marched her way to the bathroom ignoring his smirks.

"Just a shower!" She shouted so he can hear her. "Give me a break. Save your load maybe, for later. Maybe."

She won at the shower conversation and just settled to have a shower together. No funny business. He tried at first but eventually, he stopped because for sure, if he continued, he will be the one who'll get blue balls and not her.

"No peeking." He said to her while he tighten the blindfold on her.

After their oh-so-long shower, they grabbed a quick bite and out of the blue, he's insisting that she should wear a blindfold because he has a surprise for her.

"Should I be nervous?" Sofia asked because she doesn't have any idea to what is happening. The thing that makes her calm is the fact that they are just in their home.

"No." He chuckled. "Just relax." He comforted and guided her towards the backyard where his surprise is waiting.

"Ready?" He whispered to her ear and she just grinned and nodded her head. Excitement is filling her up. "3...2...1."

She blinked her eyes multiple times to adjust her sight. Her vision was greeted by a beautiful garden with lots of new flowers especially peonies, her favorite.

"Wow." The only thing she muttered while Michael is just admiring her reaction. "Did you jus-" She scanned again the area. "Oh my God."

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it, Michael." She hugged him tight. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, baby." He whispered before they shared a kiss. "I asked Janet to look over it while we were gone." He smiled and Sofia is listening to him attentively. "It's just a few adjustments and I requested to add some flowers for your liking."

"It's beautiful, baby." She smiled again and squeezed their intertwining fingers. "Thank you." She said and she initiated a sweet kiss.

"Mmm..." He acknowledged and refused to break the kiss.

They settled at the couch in the back porch admiring their newly-renovated garden. They stayed silent for couple of minutes just feeling each other's existence. Not until, Sofia broke the silence as her own surprise is bugging her mind.

"I have a surprise for you too. You know..." Her fingers traced circles on his chest.

"You do?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes..." She answered and let go herself from his arm. "Wait here."

She went back inside the house and run towards the bedroom to hunt her surprise in her luggage that remained unpacked. In no time, she came back to Michael holding a small box behind her back.

Michael looked at her with a twinkled eyes and a smile as she settled beside him again. She gave him the small box shyly and tried to control the loud beatings of her heart that he almost hear it.

"You have a gift for me?" Michael flashed his billion dollar smile. "Thank you, baby." He muttered and gave her a kiss.

"Open it." She said excitedly but deep inside, she wanted to vomit because of nervousness. She knows he will love her gift but the actual process of giving it to him is a different discussion.

Michael gave her a quick glance with a smile that never written off on his face. He stared for a while in the blue and pink colored box before he opened it with a deep sigh not knowing what to expect.

His eyes grew as big as a golf ball when he saw what's inside the box. His jaw dropped as no words are forming in his mouth. He got some ideas but he doesn't want to think about it unless she confirmed what he's hoping for.

"Oh God..." He muttered. "These are so cute!" He cheered like a child.

"You love it?" She asked still examining his reaction.

"Of course!" He whispered as he played the items in his fingers.

What's inside the blue-pink box are 10 baby angels in different forms. There are five baby boys and five baby girls. Some are in a crib, some are holding baby stuff, or simply just a smiling baby.

"Cool." She can't help but to relieve a sigh but the nervousness is still eating her up. "I saw that when me and Andy are walking at the streets of Chicago." She chuckled remembering Andy's reaction as if buying a set of baby angels is a ridiculous thing to do.

"Is collecting baby angels are our thing now?" He asked and kissed her forehead before he put his arm over her shoulders. "First, the baby keychain to which by the way is so cute that my colleagues are teasing me about it." He giggled. "I'm so in love with it and proud of it."

"Aww..." She pouted.

She has so much joy in her heart knowing how Michael is admiring the little things and the little details in their relationship.

"But are you ready for the real surprise?" She asked and hugged his body again to find comfort.

"Is this not t-"

"There's more actually." She cut him and stared at his eyes. "So much bigger than that." She smiled and seated comfortably beside him. She stared at the box that's been resting on his lap.

"A bird told me that there's a note inside the box." She said.

"There is?" He furrowed his eyebrows with amusement in his eyes.

He inspected the box and picked up the white envelope underneath the angels. Michael looked at Sofia who's giving him an encouraging smile. He chewed his bottom lip and opened the envelope. He stared at the letter with a messy handwriting to which, he knows, is written by a child.

_1-2-3 or A-B-C_

_Either way, you'll learn and see_

_In months, we'll see the both of you_

_'Cause you're now a father of two_

"Sofia, I..." He is lost for words as tears escaped from his eyes. "You're pregnant? We're pregnant?" He stared at her in awe ignoring his tears.

"Surprise!" She cheered but her eyes is full of tears as well. She managed to give him the copy of an ultrasound to which he examined in amusement.

"Oh my God..." He muttered. "It's real."

"Seven weeks. Twins." She announced and they never been happy in their lives. "I just found out three days ago. I have my suspicions before but it gotten worse when we were in Chicago but not worse enough for my colleagues to notice. Not even, Andy." She shared with a smile.

"Baby..." He whispered and he cupped her cheeks before pulling her for a kiss. "We're pregnant." He repeated to himself because he can't still believe that it is happening. "And twins? Oh God..." He cheered and kissed her repeatedly. "We're gonna be parents."

"We are." She smiled between the kiss. "We don't know the gender yet that's why I picked pink and blue." She shared pertaining to the box and to the baby angels.

"We'll know soon." He whispered and picked her up so she is straddling on top of him. "I can't explain my happiness. I love you so much." He declared sweetly before they started a make-out session.

"I love you too." She breathed when they let go of the heated kiss.

His hands continued to roam over her body while her hands are drawing circles on his chest or on his shoulders. They continued the hot, steamy kiss until he let go of her lips and closed the distance between their foreheads. With heavy pantings, he managed to share with her what's running in his mind.

"We're having twins, baby." He breathed.

"Yeah..." She whispered and started to kiss his jawline.

"Let's get married." He said, finding her gaze.

"We'll get there." She said and meet his gaze. "Before we forget, we have to turn over our lists to Andy and Janet so they can start with the planning."

"Not that." He said with seriousness in his voice while he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Let's get married." He repeated. "Right now."

"Right now?" She arched her eyebrows unsure if she's hearing it right.

"Yes." He answered and gave her a peck on the lips. "I can't wait anymore. Let's get married? Just the two of us."

Tempted by the situation, she let out a wide smile and kissed him. There's nothing wrong if they decided to get married right now, right? Especially now that she's pregnant with their twins.

"Yes!" She answered with so much enthusiasm. "Let's get married."

"Perfect." He grinned and kissed her again. "Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and run their way inside the house so they can prepare quickly for they much-awaited union and finally, after waiting patiently for this day to come, they are tying the knot.


	18. Special Chapter - Sweet Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mature Content]
> 
> They met at the rooftop as Michael and Sofia but due to the spur of the moment and their love for one another, they got married. They are known now as Mr and Mrs Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for PRESTIGE! Thank you to those who supported this story and made it this far! I love you!

"I, Michael Joe Jackson, do take you, Sofia Brielle Warren as my lawful wedded wife, my partner, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and our love. I will trust you and respect you."

Michael can't hold his tears while muttering his vows to Sofia. He prayed for this day to come and finally, it's happening.

"I will laugh with you and cry with you through good times and bad. I will love you faithfully and unconditionally. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Sofia wiped Michael's tears after he gave his wedding vows. He can't stop his tears as the reality of Sofia being his wife is flattering his heart. She let out a smile as tears also escaped from her eyes. She took a deep breath trying to pronounce her vows clearly and sincerely.

"I, Sofia Brielle Warren, do take you, Michael Joe Jackson as my lawful wedded husband, my partner, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and our love. I will trust you and respect you."

Her voice cracked and Michael immediately squeezed her hand to comfort her. Their eyes twinkled to one another as the ceremony will come to an end very soon and at the end of it, they will be Mr and Mrs Jackson.

"I will laugh with you and cry with you through good times and bad. I will love you faithfully and unconditionally. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

At the end of her vows, her eyes became waterfalls. She doesn't know if she wants to blame it on the hormones for being an emotional wreck or she is just overwhelmed at everything and seeing Michael with her right now is exploding her heart with too much love.

Finally, they are exchanging wedding rings to which they picked and bought together. They engraved their initials on the rings that will symbolize that their love has no beginning and has no end.

"...by virtue of the powers vested in me," The officiant smiled at the very happy couple. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Michael didn't waste any time and kissed Sofia's soft, luscious lips.

"I love you, Sofia." He breathed after the kiss.

"I love you too, Michael." She answered before they shared a sweet kiss again.

The day started beautifully for the both of them. Waking up next to your great love is a dream come true. It just started as a sweet and romantic morning for them as they cherished the day of their cute reunion after being away from each other for a week. Then comes Michael's surprise which is a proof that he takes it seriously when he said that he will spoil her forever.

But the most shocking, is the fact that they're having twins. A conversation that only came up when they started hanging up with the kids in their neighborhood down to the mutual decision of dropping the pill.

"You are so beautiful, baby." He gently framed her beautiful face as he stared at her with so much passion and love.

He claimed her parting and throbbing lips like it was some kind of yearning. Michael connected their foreheads and they both hovered their lips to one another. He gently guided her body to the nearest wall when they successfully entered their bedroom after having multiple segues of their sexual need along the way.

They've been fighting it for several hours since they both decided to share a romantic dinner after their wedding. Those secret glances of them just fed the fire of the unspoken things they both want to do to each other.

Light and gentle kisses become deeper and deeper until their tongues twisted, having a little fight for domination. His hands roamed on her back and gently unzipped her white, elegant dress. His lips planted soft kisses along her shoulder as he is slowly removing the straps of her dress.

Her hands found its way to his collar and pulled him closer. He tilted his head to meet her luscious lips and they both feed the hunger that's been roaming along their bloodstreams.

She traced his arms and shoulders and in one swift motion, she managed to remove his black coat. His lips trailed again to her neck down to her shoulders. His teeth played with her strap until his hands pulled the dress down to her body until it hits the floor. Only a piece of clothing was removed but she is left almost naked, only wearing her white thong.

"Beautiful..." He whispered again and let their bodies talk.

Her hands found their way around his neck as she let her head fall sideways while Michael is attacking her neck and grinding their sexes. He still got his clothes on but his already throbbing member is searching his way out to meet her core.

They made love multiple times already but their bodies never get used to each other's touches. Their blurry gazes only indicate a very small fraction of how much they want to feel each other especially, they are not just Michael and Sofia anymore.

They are Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.

The touch of heaven mingled in their systems as the tingling sensation was felt at the ends of their bodies. They've been waiting for this day to come that it almost felt like a dream.

"Versace on the floor..." He hummed sexily to her ear and she blushed like crazy.

She blushed not because of the song reference but to how his sexy voice played the lyrics in his mouth.

"Oh God..." She chuckled but more sounded like a moan when she felt Michael's teeth just below her jawline before he meet her gazes with a smirk.

"That's so hot." She smirked too but her eyes are telling something... more. "But..." She added and her teeth played her bottom lip that drives him insane.

She pushed his body to signal him to walk backwards as she guided him until the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs.

"But..." She repeated before they shared again a dark and intense look. "I prefer Break of Dawn a million times more." She said referencing the song he written about making love.

She pushed him hard and let his body slammed on their comfy bed.

"Let me show you I'm your man, th- oohhh..." He said using the actual song lyrics but is interrupted when she straddled on top of him making sure that her core is hitting his erection which is making itself known through his pants.

"You sayin' somethin'?" Sofia teased while slowly grinding her already wet sex on him.

Her hands are sliding up and down to his abdomen and to his chest that causes Michael to grip on her thighs tightly and to groan in pleasure.

"Your hormones are driving me crazy..." He breathed between his pantings.

"No, honey." Sofia smirked again and let her head fall back down as she added pressure on his throbbing member. "It's just me." She plainly said with darken eyes as she rip out his shirt that causes the buttons to scatter everywhere. "I'll just sew them back." She smirked.

Her tongue founded his outie belly button and licked his abdomen upwards without breaking their eye contact. With a little shaky hands, she unbuttoned his pants and removed it from him together with his boxers, shoes, and socks.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said with amused look while propping his elbows just to have a better view.

He wants to ask because married or not, he wanted to make sure that everything she's planning to do is a decision of her own and not just because she's pressured or obligated from doing so.

"Sshhh... I want this." She whispered and her hand found its way to his rock solid erection.

He inhaled sharply the moment he felt her hand around his shaft and started to stroke it up and down. Her warm hands makes his brain cells popped out of his own head especially when she started to lick his tip.

Her warm mouth enveloped his shaft that cause him to groan with his dark voice. His hand found its way to her hair, grabbing a fistful of it and played with it.

"Yes baby. You're so beautiful..." His hoarse voice boomed the room.

She ignored his moans and from his shaft, her lips traces his abdomen, up to his chest, and back to his lips. Their tongues dominated the session until his hands found her hips and he rolled their bodies over so he can be on top of her.

Their kisses are so intense which left their lips swollen and almost bleeding. They can't get enough of each other that his irresistible surge boiled down to his hands that causes him to rip her panties.

"You can't sew that back." She chuckled in between her heavy pantings still anticipating his lips over hers.

"I'll buy you a new one." He smiled that lightens the whole room.

He gave her a deep, passionate kiss before tracing her skin down to her neck, to her breasts, and to her stomach. He glanced at her before licking his lips and the next thing she knew, her screams filled their ears as his mouth and tongue are working their magic on her core.

"Michael!" She yelled when his tongue played with her clit. "Oh shit!" Her hands tighten around the sheets that she almost rip it.

"That's right. Scream my name, baby. Scream my name." His dark voice commanded her as he continued to lick and suck her core.

In one swift move, his fingers are pumping in and out of her warm entrance too.

"Oh God, Michael!" She screamed again so much for his delight. "That feels so good..." She moaned.

It's not known if it's because of her hormones that's making her overly sensitive to his touches or it's just... his effect on her.

He removed his fingers from her core when her climax started to build-up. Sofia gasped sharply as she wants to cum already but he delayed it.

"Suck." His dominating behavior took over and let her suck his fingers to taste her own juices. "That's right. Do it." His deep voice boomed the room, enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her mouth.

He pulled her so she can stand on her knees. His warm lips roamed around her body and embraced her tightly that makes her straddle on top of him. His tip is teasing her entrance as their warm liquids started to lubricate each other.

He stared at her asking for permission and she just nodded. He guided his tip to her entrance that causes her to inhale sharply. The angle hits differently as they are both sitting so his tip penetrated deeply that she felt all of his in her warm walls.

She closed her eyes as the clasping of their fleshes and their deep moans are the only thing that can be heard in the room. Her walls tighten as the blissful feelings consumed her.

Continuous deep strokes are felt until she looses it and let her body be consumed by the alienated feeling, achieving the high level of ecstasy. She tried to move her hips again despite of her weakening body due to her long, eye-rolling orgasm but he controlled her hips and stopped it from moving.

Instead, he attacked her with sweet, featherly kisses before he stood up and carried her, slamming her gently on the wall without pulling out his shaft from her.

"I love you, baby. I love you." He breathed sweetly but before she can respond, he thrusted his hips to her core that causes her to lose herself again as she repeatedly banging on his chest.

"That's so deep... Aaah!" She screamed.

She rested her head on the wall while her chest is breathing heavily. His hands tighten around his butt cheeks as he continued to slam his impressive erection to her sweet core.

"You feelin' it?" His heavy breathings was heard as they gave up kissing each other due to their hard and rough making love.

"I love you..." She breathed with a soft whisper as her body is already weakening from the strong build-up of bodily fluids. "I think I'm gonna..."

"Me too, baby... Me too." He answered quickly.

After a few deep and fast strokes, they shared a mind-blowing and mind-fucking orgasm that left them rolling their eyes backwards and almost out of breath.

"It's..." He panted heavily. "I can't describe it. It's beautiful... amazing." He said referring to their making love as they rested their foreheads to one another.

"Swirling... Fluttering... Insatiable..." She added and they shared a sweet kiss with a smile on their faces. "I think I'm already pregnant with our third child." She chuckled.

"Oh God..." He laughed. "I think we should do it again on my office desk. It makes wonders." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

He referenced their hot session on his office desk one night that happened, well, roughly seven weeks ago.

"You really believed that?" She smirked and arched her eyebrows. "I think our bed is magical." She chuckled. "I mean, that one night where we experimented with ropes and ties. And oh! Choking too." She laughed, teasing him.

"Okay... Okay..." He chuckled with blushing cheeks. "Fair point." He can't help but to think about that scenario they shared seven weeks ago too.

They laughed at their intimate moments before sharing again a kiss. She tighten her arms around his neck as he pulled his shaft from her core causing some of their juices to drip out of her sex.

"I think Mikezilla met our babies." She joked while he carried her back on the bed and tucked themselves under the sheets.

"Lucky him." He chuckled while he pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his shoulders to find comfort on the crook of his neck.

Her hands hugged his body and intertwined their fingers. His other hand is making circles on her arm.

"I can't believe we're already married." She smiled that he felt on his skin. "And we're having beautiful babies."

"Right?" He grinned. "A dream come true." He whispered and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm very excited. And thrilled. I'm over the moon."

"I love you, Michael..." She muttered sweetly after meeting his gaze.

"I love you too, Sofia." He breathed too and that exchange made their hearts skip a beat.

His hand roamed its way to her lower stomach and caressed it gently. She's so flattered by it and smiled. She let him caressed her stomach and the feeling is so familiar and natural.

They are made to do this.

Fate let them found each other to share an unconditional love and to create a wonderful family that they will cherish forever.

He partly removed the sheets to reveal her lower stomach and he gently showered it with kisses.

"Daddy and Mommy can't wait to see you, beautiful angels. We love you two very much."


	19. Bonus Chapter (Holiday) - A Glimpse of Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else misses Michael and Sofia? And uh, Sky and Mimi? Only me? Oh okay haha Another late chapter for the holiday. Enjoy this chapter! ❤

The setting is holiday season, two weeks before Christmas and four years after Sky and Mimi were born. Michael and Sofia are never been this happy in their lives. They are at the peak of their happiness, truly in love for every second that passes especially that the fruits of their flaming love are already roaming at every corner of their humble home.

  
Just like before, the lovebirds are still passionate about work even though they are building more and more dreams for their happy family. They are still dedicated and invested in their own jobs but at the end of the day, they will go home to spend time with each other and with their little ones.

  
The two are communicating really well, not having a major argument caused by pride and miscommunication. It became one of their secrets on how to strengthen their relationship especially now that there is the presence of marriage bond and kids.

  
But then, married life is not about peaceful and sweet talks all the time.

  
"I swear to God, Michael." Sofia is not being the sweet lady right now. "You, being a great guy, is making it suspicious sometimes. And I hate it! I just hate it that I am even thinking these things about you despite of knowing that you are a great guy! You're not even giving me any reasons to think negatively. God, what's the matter with me?"

  
Sofia is pacing back and forth in the kitchen area while Michael is just sitting on a kitchen stool, watching his sweetheart with amusement in his eyes while popping a berry inside his mouth.

  
"You are so beautiful, love..." He whispered and Sofia doesn't know if he is teasing or he is escaping his way out through his charms. "Very beautiful."

  
"Don't do that!" She narrowed her eyes and stopped pacing. "You are so, ugh! Michael! Jackson! Ugh!" 

  
She has the urge to squeeze his existence because of her mixed, overflowing emotions but Michael is so fascinated at his wife's cute tantrums.

  
He just wiped his hands clean and approached Sofia whose eyebrows are almost meeting one another. Her lips are pouting too much but Michael knows how to tame a worried wife.

  
"Don't touch me."

  
"Hey..." He clicked his tongue and tried to hug her from behind despite of her shruggings. He won though. "Baby."

  
"I hate you..."

  
"I love you too..." He smiled against her skin and Sofia just found herself smiling. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know you are worried."

  
Sofia turned around and wrapped her arms around her hubby's neck. His hands settled on her lower back.

  
"We were in the studio and we were working on a new song. I was so into it, my soul is dancing with the song." His eyes twinkled and Sofia loves it so much to see him talking about his passion. "I thought it was just a quick session but it turns out, it was hours already. I had no idea that the sun is already gone. I'm sorry..."

  
"Do you know what time is it?"

  
He nodded and kissed her nose.

  
"Close to midnight."

  
"And you said, you will be home by seven. Eight, max."

  
"I know..." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, baby. Sorry for making you worry. I was not able to answer your calls or reply to your messages. Of course it will make you worry. Sorry, love. I love you..."

  
"Mmm..." She hummed and buried her face to his neck while Michael is roaming his hands on her back to give comfort.

  
"I was just in the studio, safe. And uh," He broke the hug so they can stare at each other's twinkling irises. "I have no, what do you call that? Extra-curricular activities."

  
Sofia pursed her lips to hide her wide grins. He flicked her nose once again, teasing.

  
"Chicks and fishes." She supplied some additional information.

  
"Chicks and fishes. Right." He made his point. "No other woman, love. Just you and you and you. Only you."

  
"I know..." She whispered and stole a peck, making him blush and grin. "I know that, love."

  
They found humor in their playful arguments that Michael, being at home late, is gaining an issue which does not have any sprinkle of truth at all. He is so assuring that everything is about work and Sofia knows that. The trust and love are too much, the loyalty is oozing out.

  
"The twins are waiting for you. You should kiss them good night. They fell asleep."

  
Sofia whispered her gentle reminder despite of Michael's sweet and tickling kisses on her skin.

  
"Mmm..." He just hummed and pursued his loving acts. "I think I know why you are always preaching at me. We don't really have something to argue about but we are roasting each other because of small things. I still don't know how my boxers got under the bed and I understand why you got mad." 

  
She giggled.

  
"Because you are neat and organized. It is a complete mystery."

  
"Exactly." He agreed and chuckled. His lips are tracing her jawline, giving her shivers. "You are frustrated."

  
"I am not..."

  
"Sexually frustrated."

  
Sofia pushed him gently so she can stare at him, her eyes are sending the questions away.

  
"Well, you are not the only one." He defended and pulled her closer again. "It's been a while, baby..."

  
"Agreed." She caressed his cheeks. "Work is tiring. We'll never get tired of our kids but physically, it is draining."

  
"They are four years old now but we still don't have enough sleep." He whispered. "I honestly want to sleep right now."

  
"You are tired..." She kissed his cheek then his jaw.

  
"I'm sure you are too. How was work?"

  
"Great. Busy day because of the release of the holiday issue but it is great."

  
"That's good to know." He whispered, his husky deep voice never fails to turn her on. "You want my hands here?"

  
She was not able to answer because Michael was not really asking. His hands are giving her bum a good touch that caused her legs to feel like jelly.

  
"Or here?"

  
Her mouth gaped when his touches roamed upward until his thumbs both brushed against her mountains. Her buds reacted despite of the presence of the cloth.

  
Their lips crashed, craving for a very specific taste. No one is hiding the hunger that they are dying to satisfy. The intense heat surrounded them especially when he put her weight on the kitchen top, their hands are all over the place while their lips never parted.

  
"Right here?" Sofia managed to ask in between the heated make out session.

  
"Yeah. Why not?" Michael slowed down to answer her queries.

  
"We can't just do it everywhere just like before. We have kids."

  
"They are asleep." He stared at her lovingly.

  
Sofia gave him a look as if he is kidding.

  
"We can't." She muttered. "And Santa is staring at me."

  
He frowned at the remark and looked at his back where Christmas decorations are making the living room joyful and festive. Michael switched his attention to his loving wife who has a shy chuckle on her pretty face, her cheeks are blushing.

  
"Let's go to our bed, then." He suggested and planted sweet kisses on her neck.

  
"No..." 

  
"Why not?"

  
"The kids are in there."

  
He pulled away once again and glanced at her, asking for elaboration.

  
"They are waiting for you." She continued. "They fell asleep."

  
"Guest room?"

  
"Messy." She shrugged, showing her teeth to show an uh-oh. "Our home is a giant mess, love."

  
All their time is occupied that they don't have enough time for general cleaning. Surprisingly, Sofia and Michael managed to decorate their home to which, the twins enjoyed so much. Aside from that, their time is dedicated to work and being a wonderful, loving partner and parent.

  
Michael almost gave up as he buried his face on her neck while she is playing with his hair.

  
"Bathroom." He suggested. "Shower? There's privacy. And that is not messy."

  
"There is a rubber ducky in there."

  
Sofia smiled sweetly as she received a passionate kiss from her husband. The silent making out is a nod to what they are looking forward to. Her eyes are closed most of the time, cherishing the shivering kisses on her skin. His hands are also showering her with gentle but erotic touch.

  
They build their own loving bubble, not giving attention to Santa who is staring from the living room. They are young and in love so of course, they will crave for an intimate touch from their loving sweetheart.

  
But then, when the session is just starting to go deeper,

  
"Mommy...?"

  
Mimi's sweet voice alerted their senses. The little one is calling from the master's bedroom but the couple almost jumped out because they thought that their daughter is in the vicinity. It turns out, the princess is just calling her mommy, loud enough to be heard in the kitchen.

  
Their chests are banging like crazy because they got worried that Mimi might witness something that she should not see and at the same time, because of the interrupted loving moment.

  
They both sighed deeply and rested their foreheads to one another, trying to compensate for the lost oxygen.

  
"Mommy?" Mimi called again.

  
"Come on, we should check on them." Sofia smiled to her frustrated hubby.

  
"Nightmare?"

  
"Maybe. Or she wants to pee but it is dark. Or she is just looking for her parents." She pinched his chin.

  
Michael didn't answer and instead, he pouted so Sofia took the chance to plant several sweet pecks on his lips before she landed her feet on the ground and pulled Michael upstairs where their twins are waiting.

  
Sky and Mimi are both awake when they entered the bedroom. They are still lying on the bed, sleepy, but patient enough to wait for their wonderful parents. Sofia pampered the little ones while Michael is preparing for bed. They were engulfed in a sweet family time, Mimi became her daddy's little princess and Sky became his mommy's little prince.

  
Michael and Sofia exchanged a sweet smile from the opposite edge of the bed because the twins occupied the middle space.

  
"I love you." He mouthed.

  
"I love you too..." She whispered back.

  
They fell asleep with a huge smile on their faces despite of not able to satisfy the extreme calling from within.

  
The answer is obvious.

  
Maybe next time.

*****

"Daddy, I want this one. Please?"

  
"Next time, sweetheart."

  
"Please?"

  
Michael's heart is being squeeze repeatedly because of Sky's consistent remarks. There is a car set that he finds amusing and he wants his daddy to buy it for him.

  
The Jackson family is having a last minute Christmas shopping and despite of the jampacked happy place, they managed to buy everything in their list. While mommy Sofia is being a meticulous mom when it comes to clothes, daddy Michael is in babysitting duty. The twins pulled him in the toys section, feeding their curious eyes with different sparkling child's things.

  
"Daddy! Look! That is a cute doll! What's her name?"

  
Mimi pointed at the cute, baby doll. If only she is on her feet, for sure, she already grabbed the box. Michael is carrying her in his arms because he doesn't want to risk that the two of his kids are on their own in the middle of a busy mall. He is just following Sky patiently wherever he goes.

  
"Uhm," He said, reading the doll's box. "Sofia. Baby Sofia."

  
"Sofia? Just like mommy?"

  
"Yes, baby." 

  
"She is pretty!"

  
"Like you, sweetheart." He kissed his daughter's cheek. 

  
"And mommy." Mimi supplied.

  
"And mommy."

  
Michael's heart is jumping because of extreme happiness. He cannot imagine that this scenario will happen to him. He is always dreaming about having his own kids and when it became a reality, he is still amused that it is not a dream anymore.

  
"Can I take it home?"

  
"No, sweetie. It is for sale."

  
"Can we buy it? Please? I am a good kid."

  
"You are a good kid." He repeated, tickling Mimi's nose. 

  
"Daddy, can we buy this too?" Sky is pulling his shirt so his attention switched to his son who is showing a mini car.

  
Michael is bombarded by persistent cute requests as the twins are now both asking to buy the toys they want. He is so soft-hearted that if one will ask him, he already bought everything but it is not how it works. He just put Mimi down beside Sky and he cherished the beautiful and wide grins of his babies.

  
"I know that it is Christmas but we will not buy any toys for now, okay?" He explained calmly, levelled his height with the two. "We should wait for Santa's gifts. Are you both nice? Is Santa will give you presents?"

  
The two nodded, still smiling like their father. The resemblance is uncanny. The twins are a mixture of their daddy and mommy's looks to which, their faces fit to whoever parent is carrying them.

  
"Thank you for being good kids, not giving mommy and daddy some headaches." He said and kissed their heads. "But we will not buy any toys."

  
"But the car looks cool."

  
"Baby Sofia needs a mommy."

  
Michael smiled to himself as he adored the prince and the princess.

  
"Maybe next time, okay? Wait until Christmas. We have lots of gifts to open. Santa might hear your wishes."

  
"I can't wait until Christmas..." Mimi pouted.

  
"Just this one, please?" Sky showed the mini car instead of the car set.

  
"You have lots of toys at home." He explained. "Let's just go back to mommy, okay?"

  
The twins pouted and Michael smiled again because of their behavior. He is seeing Sofia in those reactions and he is loving every bit of it.

  
"Don't give me those puppy stares..." He chuckled as he stood up, gesturing to Sky to put back the toy where he got it. "So effective..."

  
To what the kids didn't know, daddy Michael already took a snap of the said toys so he can show it to mommy Sofia. They already prepared their gifts for the twins but an additional one won't harm. He just guided them away from the toys section and went back to wherever Sofia is.

  
Sky is sprinting away from his daddy but will wait for them after a few steps. Mimi is walking on her own too but not letting go of daddy's hand.

  
"Can I run too?" Mimi asked for Michael's permission.

  
"Of course, baby. But be careful, okay?"

  
Mimi nodded and followed Sky's footsteps. Michael is not taking away his sight from the two even though the little ones found their mommy in one of the aisles of clothes.

  
"Mommy!" The two greeted and hugged Sofia's legs, clinging like a tarsier.

  
"Hello, loves." Sofia giggled as she balanced herself because of the playful children. The shop assistant even took the fabrics from her because Sofia is being wrestled by the twins. "Where's daddy?"

  
"We left him." Sky chuckled, celebrating the victory.

  
Sofia giggled and pinched their cheeks as the kids remained playful around her.

  
"Twins?" The lady assistant who is helping Sofia for a while now asked.

  
"Yeah..." Sofia smiled.

  
"Ooh... So cute! They look like you."

  
"Uhm," Sofia kinda hesitated, being goofy. "You should see their father." She nodded to make her point.

  
On cue, Michael showed up but instead of joining Sofia in choosing matchy tops for all of them, he just took a seat near the end of the aisle. Mimi run to him, asking to carry her. Sofia expected that Sky will do the same but the boy stayed with her.

  
Sofia shared a look with the friendly lady and she understood what Sofia meant. Despite of mixed looks, Michael has the upper hand.

  
The Christmas carols are blasting the mall speakers and Sofia is having a glimpse of Michael, teaching Mimi how to sing the joyous song. Sky is still swinging around her, muttering his own lyrics of the carol.

  
Another memory to treasure forever.

  
Sofia cannot choose between red and blue tops which has all the sizes available for the four of them.

  
"Love?" She caught Michael's attention and showed the shirts. He chose the red one. "I think I love the blue more."

  
He made a face since she asked for his opinion despite of having a preference. To be honest, Michael doesn't mind. He loves whatever color she picks.

  
They ended up having the red ones. Sofia listened to him and she realized that it fits the season more. She even let Sky to try her chosen pants for her son and she will not deny, he is really the mini version of Michael. And when she asked Mimi to fit the skirt, Michael can tell that the little girl is the mini version of Sofia.

  
The kids requested for an ice cream after the tiring shopping. The parents will grant it only if they will eat a good meal. Sky and Mimi know very well how it works especially that Sunday is family day for them and most of the time, they are having lunch outside the comfort of their loving home.

  
And when they day ended as Christmas is getting closer and closer, Michael and Sofia got drowned in the dreamland the moment they threw their bodies on the soft mattress.  
For this night, cuddling is their answer to a demanding intimacy.

*****

"I've missed you, baby. So much." Michael called over the phone.

  
"I've missed you too. Go home now."

  
"I'll be home soon. We have less than 24 hours."

  
"Can't wait." Sofia smiled to herself and he can sense it. "I might have my own bed in the kids' room. I am sleeping in there with them."  
"If I am not there, it is okay. We'll gonna have a problem if you'll leave me alone in our bed. Baby..."

  
"You should go home. Fast. I'll be waiting."

  
"Naked? On the bed?"

  
"Shhh..." Sofia chuckled and shushed her husband even though she is alone in their room and no one can hear them. "Getting nasty, hubby?"

  
"I just can't wait to see you..."

  
"Mmm... The last time you were like that, you were asleep right away. You were so tired to even brush your teeth."

  
He chuckled.

  
"I remember that. I'm sorry." He giggled even louder. "But keep the bed clear. I want you there when I get back."

  
"And if I am not there?" She challenged.

  
"I am gonna think of something, love. You won't like it."

  
"Or I might like it."

  
Sofia heard a deep groan from him as their lowkey flirting and dirty talks are backfiring.

  
"Just go home, love. Be safe. I love you. The twins love you."

  
"I love you and the kids too. Where are they?"

  
"Living room. Our dear young neighbor is babysitting."

  
"Amy?"

  
"Yes, Amy. The twins are excited for Christmas. They can't wait to see their cousins tomorrow. And by the way, I already bought the toys you want them to have."

  
"Perfect!" He grinned.

  
"What should I write in the card, then? Love, Daddy?" She made fun of him.

  
"Daddy and Mommy, of course."

  
"Or just Daddy."

  
"Both, love." He laughed, grasping the humor. "Sofia, dear. I love you so much."

  
"Don't be a softie." She hummed, giggling. She also heard a noise from his line. "Do you need to work now?"

  
"Uhm, yeah..." He answered, not wanting to cut the call.

  
"Okay. Be safe, love. I can't wait for you to be back home and celebrate Christmas with our family. I love you."

  
"I love you too. Kiss the twins for me."

  
Before Christmas Day will occur, Michael needs to attend to a pending work in New York that is why he is not home for the past two days. Just like before, the couple knows how it works and they are not having any problems where work is being an interruption for family time.

  
While he is away, Sofia took the chance to clean the whole abode because they said that having a clean home to welcome the New Year will attract good luck. She is not just doing it for the season but also, to just clean their home completely because they are really having a hard time looking for the window to do it.

  
She also prepared everything they needed because they will spend a few days in Hayvenhurst to celebrate the Christmas Eve tomorrow and the Christmas itself the day after. The bags are all packed and the gifts are now placed in the corner so nothing will be forgotten.

  
It is already past midnight when Michael got home and Sofia is already dozing off on their bed just like what he is expecting. He already kissed the twins good night and he cannot wait to hug and sleep beside his sweet wife.

  
He tried to be gentle with his movements to not wake her up. He hugged her, closing her presence with his warm hug and Sofia found the comfort in him right away.

  
"You're back..." She whispered but her eyes remained closed as she is positioning herself more comfortably.

  
"I'm here." He replied and kissed her forehead and hair.

  
"How's your day?"

  
"Tiring. We finished the song though. But it was great."

  
"Did you brush your teeth?" She smiled against his skin, reliving what happened in the past where he is so tired that he just dozed off.

  
He laughed, their bodies got shaken.

  
"Yes, sweetheart. I already took a quick shower."

  
"Did you kiss the twins good night?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Did you lock the door?"

  
"Yes."

  
"All of it?"

  
"Yes, baby."

  
Michael showered her with sweet kisses all over her face that gained a chuckle from her.

  
"Why are you topless? Are you not cold?" She scolded but her hand is moving up and down on his chest and midsection before she snaked her arm around his frame and hugged him tightly.

  
Safe haven.

  
"Not really. Especially that I am with you. You are keeping me warm..."

  
"Mmm..." She hummed and faced the other way after they shared a honeymoon hug for a complete minute. 

  
He cuddled and snuggled, giving her a sweet smile and tickling sensation especially when he started to kiss her shoulder, upper arm, and side of the neck.

  
"Are you not tired?" She asked goofily.

  
"I am tired. Are you tired?"

  
"I am tired."

  
They both nodded their heads unconsciously, understanding the mutual decision. Their right hands are intertwined while his free hand is caressing her frame. Her other one is also pampering the roaming hand.

  
His face is buried on her neck while their hands are doing the job. His lips are also working and she is responding by giving off sensual moans caused by his sweet acts.

  
He is glorifying her frame and his hand went down and down, until it is under her night gown, tracing up to her upper thigh.

  
"No panties?" He groaned.

  
"Only for you." She chuckled shyly, mimicking her response four years ago when they settled an issue about exes. "You said, naked. I don't want to be completely naked when I'm alone in this huge bed."

  
He giggled and buried his face on her neck even more, planting passionate kisses. Another moan escaped from her when his fingers found her sensitive part. She tried to lie on her back but his presence stopped her from doing it completely so her weight is like resting on top of him and Michael put her left leg over his thigh.

  
She was engulfed in ecstasy, her eyes shut tightly because he knows very well how to pleasure her even without giving in completely to an erotic desire. He kissed her skin and his hand is roaming on her body until it revealed her perky mountains. He gave them a sweet and gentle massage that sends her to heaven. 

  
His fingers went back to her lower part and teased her by spreading the merging juices from her core. She keeps on pinching his arm because of the sudden urge that is escaping from her system. Their lips touched despite of maintaining their positions. He stopped touching her to give all his attention to the sweet kiss while his hips moved forward to let her feel the hidden surprise.

  
Her free hand roamed to his lower part and palmed his thing despite of the cloth. Their eyes are both closed, absorbing the pleasure that they are giving to one another. He got impatient so he removed his boxer shorts so she will have all the access on his alive sensitive part.

  
He pursued giving her kisses as their hands are doing their own businesses until the most-awaited time comes. They both settled on their sides, having the most comfortable position next to each other. They never fail to give comforting, sweet kisses and to seal their anticipation of an endless love, he pushed his hips forward to penetrate her warmth from behind.

  
She moaned his name that encouraged him to move in the most gentle way. There is no rush. No aggressiveness. Just a pure sensual and slow movement that can take their breathes away.

  
They keep on caressing and glorifying one's existence as they are both engulfed in an erotic but loving bubble. Just like what he said, it's been a while ever since they shared an intimate moment but that is not a hindrance to express their love for one another. It just added to the flame that is consuming them right now and even though they are married for four years now, the fire is still hot and steamy just like their first time during their first month together.

  
Silent mumbled sweet words are being exchanged and she can't stop herself from giving him a pinch on his arm because of extreme pleasure. Their minds are so focused that they didn't absorb that something or someone can interrupt their heated session just like what is usually happening when they are trying to have some private moment.

  
Fortunately, for this darkest time of the wonderful holiday night, they have the time for themselves.

  
He pulled out and showered her with his kisses as he let her rested on her back. He positioned himself in between her legs and gripped on her hips to guide them for a better stance.

  
"I love you..." He whispered when he hovered closely.

  
Their private parts are touching but their focus is on one another, just staring and kissing randomly. The moment is so intimate and loving that no words are perfect to explain the underlying formula they have in the deepest part of their emotional core.

  
"I love you too..."

  
Their lips clashed, trying to send their hearts out to each other. Her hands are roaming on his broad back while he just settled his arms on her side and played with her hair from time to time. Also, his lips are moving down to her chest to give those bosoms the attention they deserve.

  
The brown irises had an unspoken conversation and in a flash, their fleshes are clasping again but just like earlier, it is slow and romantic as if an invicible jazzy, amorous music is playing in the room.

  
They keep on exchanging sweet words while planting kisses on one another's faces but most of the time, their lips are having a magical reunion, giving a glimpse of the taste that they already know but will never get used to.

  
The movements became faster and faster, reaching the highest point of ecstasy. The sensual dance strengthened the bond and after a few mumbled words and heavy breathings, they both received a wonderful gift and their loving warmth reunited inside her warm cave.

  
A sweet smile was showed as their cheeks are blushing but no one is trying to hide it. They became shy suddenly as if it is their first time to do the sacred thing. He brushed their noses together before a delighted smooch sealed the moment. The couple stayed in the same position for a few more minutes, cherishing the stolen experience.

  
"Merry Christmas to me." He chuckled.

  
"More like, Happy New Year." She gave humor and he understood right away what she meant that is why his cheeks became redder than the usual.

  
Another reunion of the edge of the mouth was planted before they cleaned up and got dressed. They settled on the bed and he cradled his sweetheart under his warm embrace, nurturing a feeling of safety and protection.

  
And when the morning comes, they are in reality once again.

  
"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up!"

  
Mimi's energetic voice lingered in the room, trying to put herself in the middle. Mommy Sofia is hugging daddy Michael from behind and the connection cannot be broken as the parents are still both asleep. They unlocked the door last night because the twins love to join them in the morning to greet a wonderful day.

  
"I want my daddy..." Sky joined the fun in the room, crying. The morning is not being good at him. "Mommy..."

  
The couple's sleep got interrupted as they both blinked their eyes. Michael hugged his daughter as he lied on his back so Mimi's weight are all over his upper body. Sofia took a seat and gestured to Sky to jump on the bed so he did. He stopped crying when he saw that his parents are now awake.

  
The happy family greeted each other a good morning, excited to go to Hayvenhurst to celebrate the holiday season. The twins occupied the middle space again as the couple gave a big hug to envelope their little ones with unconditional love.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
They mouthed their sweet words after saying the same thing to their twins.

  
This is what Michael and Sofia always see in their dreams when they are not meeting each other yet. The dream of having a wonderful family, excited to celebrate all the holidays of the year together.

  
It is not a dream anymore.

  
It is their wonderful cherished treasure of reality.

  
Happy Holidays, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> See yah on twitter! [shamone_giiiirl](https://mobile.twitter.com/shamone_giiiirl)
> 
> I'm in Wattpad too - dspectabilis


End file.
